Support
by Willowph
Summary: Directly after Hail and Farewell. Harm and Mac lend each other support during a difficult time in their lives. HM COMPLETE
1. Revelations

Title: Support

Summary: takes place directly after hail and farewell. Harm and Mac support each other during a difficult time in their lives. A H/M shipper story.

Rating: PG13 I think

Spoilers: everything up to and including 'Hail and Farewell'

Disclaimer: don't own them, never did, never will, wouldn't mind owning Mikey Roberts though.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Will you always be there?" Mac asked.

"Yes" Harm responded with absolute certainty.

"Then you need know what the doctor told me," Mac said somberly.

"Mac, what is it?" Harm asked.

"Cancer," She replied simply.

"Oh Mac," Harm said as he took her hands in his, "what..."

"Ovarian cancer, specifically my right ovary," Mac explained, "They want to operate as soon as possible."

"How soon," Harm asked.

"They have an opening on June 2nd," Mac replied.

"That soon?" Harm asked surprised.

"They said that if they get to it soon enough they might be able to save my other ovary and I can still have kids." She explained.

"You're not going through this alone," Harm said with certainty and he turned to face her more fully, "I want to be there when you go back to the doctor and every time after that."

"Harm, what if I can't have kids?" Mac asked nervously, "will you still be there?"

"Mac, Sarah it's not just about children to me. It hasn't been for a long time." Harm told her. "Let's take a walk." He offered her a hand up and they headed down the path away from the officer's club.

"Then what is it about, Harm?" she asked and she took his arm.

"Us, Mac," He answered, "making us work."

"I was wrong in Paraguay wasn't I?" Mac asked, "About you wanting to be on top."

"I don't care where I am as long as I'm there with you," Harm replied as he glanced down at her to gage her reaction.

Mac was a little surprised at how open he was but not really about the sentiment behind his words.

"Harm, back on the Wake Island you said if I loved Clay it didn't matter what you wanted." Mac began, "Harm, I don't love Clay, not the way he wanted me to. What _do_ you want Harm? And I need a straight answer from you."

Harm stopped and turned Mac to face him, he looked her right in the eye, "To make things work with the woman I love."

From the look in his eyes there was no question that he was talking about the woman in front of him. They turned and began walking again.

"Will you still want to make it work if I can't have kids and my hair is falling out because of the chemo?" Mac asked nervously.

"Sarah, if my love was conditional I would have given up a long time ago," Harm replied.

"I know we've been through a lot together," Mac said.

"And if we can get through all that we can get through this too." Harm said, "The only difference this time is that we'll have each other."

"I want you to know that what I'm about to say it isn't because of the pain meds I'm on or the grief or the fear, it's just me." Mac said looking up at Harm, "I want to make us work too. I love you."

Harm stops dead in his tracks, "Really?" He asked.

"Really," Mac stated as she placed a hand on his cheek. She then stretched up on her tiptoes and kissed him on the mouth. It was a soft sweet kiss full of love and promises. She then took his hand and they continued walking.

"We're going to have to talk about this more," Harm said, "but now is neither the time nor the place."

Mac nodded her agreement.

"When's Clay's funeral?" Harm asked his voice full of sympathy.

"His body's being shipped back tonight." She replied soberly, "The funeral's on Sunday."

"I suppose it will be simple," Harm said, "It's not like the CIA can admit he was one of their best operatives."

"No," Mac agreed, "just a few close friends, some colleagues from work and his mother. They're having the star ceremony tomorrow at 1330. I've been invited to go."

"I should go with you," Harm said putting a hand on her arm, "you shouldn't be alone. Plus Clay was my friend too."

"Thanks Harm," Mac said nodding. She then reached up and hugged Harm tightly. She winced when Harm hugged her back and he made contact with the incisions from her laperoscopy.

"You ok?" he asked.

"Just a bit sore," she replied.

"Why don't I take you home?" He offered.

"Ya, that might be a good idea," she said, "I am pretty beat. We should go back and say goodbye."

Harm nodded and they headed back to the O club. Mac slipped her hand back into the crook of Harm's arm and he covered it with his own.


	2. in his arms

Disclaimer and other important information in Chapter 1

Author's note: I'll try to post a chapter every two days. Hopefully that will give me enough time to finish the last three chapters before I have to post them.

Chapter 2

In the meantime Harriet and Jen had noticed their absence.

"Did they leave ma'am?" Jen asked Harriet who was looking out at the parking lot.

"No, the Commander's car is still here." Harriet replied, "The admiral's car is gone though."

"I guess he wanted to slip out without anybody noticing," Jen said.

Another petty officer who was standing nearby entered the conversation, "Were you looking for Commander Rabb and Colonel MacKenzie Ma'am?" he asked.

"Yes petty officer we were," Harriet replied.

"I saw them out on the porch about half an hour ago." He said.

"Thank you petty officer Green," Harriet said before she and Jen headed for the door out to the porch.

Jen opened the door, "they aren't out here anymore ma'am," she said. "Maybe they went for a walk? Oh, there they are coming down the path."

Harriet walked over. The first thing she noticed is that the commander had his hand over the colonel's. The second thing she noticed was how tired the colonel looked.

"We might want to get back to the party ma'am. We don't want them to think we were spying" Jen said.

"I like the way you think Jen," Harriet said and they headed back to the dance floor.

A few minutes later Harm approached Jen.

"Jen do you think you could take a cab home," he asked, "I'm going to drive the colonel home."

"Of course sir," Jen replied, "is the colonel feeling alright?"

"She's just a little tired," Harm answered.

Jen knew there was more to it but didn't push the issue.

"Ok sir," Jen said, "I'll see you later."

"See you," Harm replied and then left with Mac.

Jen turned to Harriet, "what do you think is really going on ma'am?"

"I don't know Jen," Harriet replied, "But I think it's more than just Mr. Webb's death."

"Me too ma'am," Jen replied, "I guess the colonel will tell us in her own time."

"I guess so Jen," Harriet said.

Harm walked Mac up to her door.

"Get some rest, I'll pick you up in the morning for Clay's ceremony" Harm said and he leaned down to give her another hug.

"Harm?" Mac said timidly.

"Yeah?" He replied.

"Will you stay here tonight?" Mac asked, "I just don't think I can be alone right now."

"Of course Mac, just let me call Mattie to let her know I won't be home tonight." Harm said without hesitation.

Mac opened the door and they went inside.

"Make your phone call," Mac said, "I'm going get changed."

By the time Harm was off the phone with Mattie Mac had gotten changed and got a pillow and blanket so Harm could sleep on the couch.

"Was Mattie ok with you staying here?" Mac asked.

"Yeah, she was more than ok. Of course she thinks this means we're getting together." Harm replied.

"Why would she think that?" Mac asked a little confused.

"I sort of told her that I loved you a few weeks ago so ever since then she's been bugging me to tell you how I feel. Needless to say she was ecstatic when I told her that I did." Harm explained.

"What is it with us and telling other people about how we feel instead of each other?" Mac said.

"What do you mean?" Harm asked, now he was the one who was confused.

"I told Sturgis almost 3 years ago that I loved you," Mac explained.

"Well we told each other now and that's what matters. Now you should be getting to bed." Harm said steering her toward the bedroom.

"Are you ok for something to sleep in or do you want me to try and find something?" Mac asked glancing at his mess dress uniform.

"Actually if you have one of Clay's t-shirts that would be great." Harm said as he took off him jacket, "and a hanger for my uniform would be good too."

"Actually I can do you one better," Mac said cryptically before she disappeared into her bedroom.

She emerged from her room a few minutes later with couple of hangers and a 'Property of the US Navy' shirt.

"You lent it to me to sleep in in Afghanistan, I never got around to returning it," Mac explained with a shrug. She handed the items to Harm. Harm finished stripping down to his boxers and pulled the shirt over his head. He couldn't help but notice that it seemed to be quite a bit more worn than when he last saw it. He didn't mention that to Mac though.

"Thanks Mac, "He said, "You should get to bed. I'll see you in the morning."

"Night Harm, thanks again for staying," she said as she leaned up to give him a quick kiss on the lips.

"Night Ninja girl, and your welcome," He replied, she smiled at the use of the nickname and then went into her bedroom. She flopped onto the bed and was asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

Harm however laid on the couch staring at the ceiling. He just kept running the night's events over and over in his head. Did it really happen? Did he and Mac finally admit their feeling to each other? Why was life so cruel? Right when they finally got their chance Mac was diagnosed with a possibly life threatening condition. He pondered these and other questions for over an hour before he slowly drifted off to sleep.

Harm had been asleep for barely half and hour when he heard her. Mac was crying out in her sleep. It was clear she was having a nightmare.

When Harm opened her bedroom door she was thrashing around in her bed. He immediately went over and tried to wake her. When she wouldn't wake up he tried to comfort her. He stroked her hair and whispered soothing words. Eventually she calmed down enough for him to hold her. Once she was in his arms she stopped fighting all together and fell back into a peaceful slumber. Harm waited a few minutes 'til he thought she was truly asleep. He started to get up when he heard Mac's voice,

"Harm?" she mumbled.

"Yeah Mac?" he replied softly.

"Stay with me?" she sounded so meek and vulnerable. Harm didn't say anything he just climbed into bed beside her. She immediately curled into his side and then fell back asleep knowing she was safe in the arms of the man she loved.

TBC


	3. another star on the wall

Title: Support

Summary: takes place directly after hail and farewell. Harm and Mac support each other during a difficult time in their lives. A H/M shipper story.

Rating: PG13 I think

Spoilers: everything up to and including 'Hail and Farewell'

Disclaimer: don't own them, never did, never will, wouldn't mind owning Mikey Roberts though.

Feedback: Nice to get but not expected or required. Feedback to 

Chapter 3

The next morning Harm woke up before Mac. He looked over at the clock on her nightstand, it was 0817 and Mac was still dead to the world.

'She must have been complete exhausted,' Harm thought.

He decided to have a shower and make breakfast before waking her. By 0900 he was showered, dressed in a sweat suit he found in Mac's closet (must have been Clay's) and was making breakfast. He was just buttering the toast when Mac wandered into the kitchen in her PJs.

"Morning sleeping head," Harm greeted her.

"Morning," Mac replied, "is that bacon I smell?"

"Yep," Harm replied. He placed a plate of bacon, eggs and toast on the table. "How's your back?"

"Better than yesterday but still a little sore," Mac answered, "aren't you going to eat?"

"I have to go home to get my dress uniform," Harm said, "I'll eat when I'm there. I'll be back in a little while to take you to Clay's ceremony. Are you going to be ok here?"

"I'll be ok," Mac replied before digging into her breakfast.

Harm dropped a kiss on the top of her head before heading out the door grabbing his dress mess uniform on the way.

When Harm got home he was surprised to find Mattie eating breakfast in his apartment.

"You're up early for a Saturday," Harm said as he came in the door.

"Oh hey Harm," Mattie said, "Ya I have a paper to write so I thought I'd get up early. Dad and I are supposed to go out later today. I thought you were staying at Mac's?"

"I had to come home to get my dress uniform for Clay's star ceremony," he explained as he hung up his mess dress in the closet.

"What's a star ceremony?" Mattie asked.

"The CIA has a wall of stars," Harm explained, "one for every agent lost in the line of duty. They're putting up Clay's star today. Mac and I are going to attend."

"You're going to support Mac?" Mattie asked, "Can I come too?"

"Yes I'm going to support Mac but also because Clay was my friend too," Harm answered, "and no you can't come, you need clearance to get into Langley. You can go to the funeral tomorrow though, that's not at Langley. I know Mac would appreciate it. Besides I thought you had a paper to write?"

"Ya, I do," Mattie said, "give Mac my condolences and tell her I'll be there tomorrow. Are you going to stay at Mac's again tonight?"

"I don't know, it depends how she's feeling," Harm replied while making breakfast for himself.

"There's more to this than just her losing Clay isn't there?" Mattie asked.

"Yes there is, but it's not my place to tell you what it is," Harm replied, "Mac will tell you when she's ready."

"Ok, I guess I can accept that." Mattie said, "I should get started on that paper."

"I'll call you after the ceremony to let you know what's going on." Harm said.

"Ok, I'll see you later Harm," Mattie said as she headed toward the door.

"Later Mattie," Harm said as he finished off his breakfast.

Harm got into his dress whites and headed back to Mac's apartment. When he got there he found her already showered and dressed in her dress blues.

"You ready to go?" Harm asked.

"Ya," Mac nodded, "We'd better get going the ceremony starts in an hour and 23 minutes and it's going to take us an hour and 10 minutes to get there."

"Let's get going then," Harm said as he held the door open for her.

The ride to Langley was spent mostly in silence. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence though, just one of reflection. Both Harm and Mac spent the drive thinking of the times they had spent with Clay. He really was a good man even if he did have a habit of nearly getting them both killed. They arrived at Langley and showed their IDs to the guard at the gate. He waved them through. When they approached the wall of stars they noticed that Porter Webb and Catherine Gayle were already there. Catherine, who was holding her son was comforting Mrs. Webb who was clearly distraught.

"Mrs. Webb, I'm so sorry for your loss," Mac said as she approached the older woman.

"Thank you my dear," Clay's mother responded, "this can't be easy for you either Sarah, he loved you very much."

Mac just smiled and nodded, she didn't want to lie to Porter Webb and say that she loved the grieving woman's son. She continued talking to the woman about Clay.

In the meantime Harm approached Catherine, "Catherine, it's been a while, how are you holding up?"

Harm was one of the few people who knew that Clay was the father of Catherine's son. Clay hadn't even known. Catherine didn't want her child to grow up with a spook for a father. Her son deserved more than a man who wandered in and out of his life and could get called away at a moment's notice. She had seen what it had done to other children and she didn't want that for her son.

"I'm ok," she said with a slight hiccup, "but now I'm kind of wishing that I had told him the truth. He deserved to know."

"It's too late for shoulda, coulda, woulda's now," Harm said, "but you can honor him by making sure Christopher knows what a brave and patriotic man his father was."

"I will," Catherine nodded. She glanced over a Mac, "How's Colonel MacKenzie holding up?"

"As well as can be expected," Harm said, "She's dealing with some other stuff right now too. It's been a pretty hard week."

"Ya, I heard admiral Chegwidden was retiring," Catherine said.

"It was kind of a shock," Harm replied, "the first we heard of it is when he asked Coates to book the O club."

"Any word on who the new JAG will be?" Catherine asked.

"No," Harm answered, "the board met last week but we haven't even heard who was up for it. I guess we'll hear more on Monday."

"Anybody you hoping for?" Catherine asked.

"As long as it isn't Krennick I'll be happy," Harm said with a hint of a smile.

"Krennick?" Catherine asked.

"Captain Allison Krennick," Harm said, "she was the admiral's aide years ago, before Mac came to JAG."

"You didn't like her?" Catherine asked.

Before Harm had thought up an appropriate answer Director Kershwin came into the room.

During their conversations more of Clay's colleagues had arrived for the ceremony. Clay may not have had many friends but he was a greatly respected agent. At exactly 1330 hours Deputy Director Kershwin began the ceremony. Mac grabbed Harm's hand and he gave it a reassuring squeeze for support.

"Welcome everyone," Kershwin began, "we are gathered here today to honor the life and commitment of a very good agent. Clayton Webb was a patriotic man who would do anything for his country. He was one of the best agents we had, even if he did have a tendency to almost get himself killed. He seemed to have a thousand extra lives, this week those lives ran out. Clay will be missed at the agency; he was an excellent officer and a good man. Like the others represented on this wall he died before his time but he died fighting for the country he loved. As you all know for every agent that falls in the line of duty we mount a star on this wall. Today Clay joins many other great agents as a member of that club."

Kershwin then uncovered the newest star on the wall. He picked up a smaller star from a nearby table.

"Mrs. Webb, please accept this star in honor of your son from a grateful nation." Kershwin said as he handed the star to Porter Webb.

"Thank you director, it will be hung in honor next to his father's." She accepted the star and laid it on her lap.

"That concludes our ceremony," Kershwin said, "Thank you for coming. I'm sure I'll see some of you at the funeral tomorrow."

Harm was surprised that Kershwin would be attending the funeral, to have the DDCI attend Clay's funeral would be close to admitting he had worked for them. Mac didn't react to the statement, Harm wasn't even sure if she had heard. Her head was down and she seemed to be fighting back tears. Harm gently took her elbow and led her toward the parking lot.

"It's alright to cry Sarah," he said softly, "let the tears go."

Mac did just that as soon as they were safely in the car and out of the sight of prying eyes.

TBC


	4. not going home

Disclaimer and other important information in Chapter 1

Chapter 4

Harm didn't say anything, just held her hand as he drove. After a while her eyes dried but she remained silent. They were half way home when she broke the silence,

"Harm?" Mac asked.

"Mmhm," He replied.

"Can you not take me home?" she asked, "at least not yet."

"Sure," he replied, "where do you want to go?"

"Anywhere," she said with a sigh, "just not back to my apartment. There are too many memories there."

"Are you going to be ok to stay there tonight?" he asked her, concern evident in his voice.

"Honestly Harm I don't know," was her reply.

"Why don't we make a quick stop there so you can pick up some things. You can stay at my place tonight. I'll sleep on the couch." He offered.

Mac was touched by his offer but was a little reluctant to accept.

"Are you sure Harm?" she asked, "I don't want to impose on you and Mattie."

"You wouldn't be imposing," he said, "She cares a lot about you. You know she wanted to come today?"

"Why?" Mac asked confused, "she's never even met Clay."

"She wanted to be there for you, Sarah," Harm explained, "I promised her she could come to the funeral tomorrow."

"That's one great kid you got there Harm," Mac said.

"She probably won't be mine for much longer," Harm said with a sigh.

"You don't know that for sure," Mac said, putting a hand on his arm, "Mattie loves you. She wouldn't have let you help if she didn't."

"But the whole reason she needed me is the first place was because she thought her Dad was drunk when he had the accident that killed her Mom. Now she knows that isn't true."

"He still abandoned her Harm, he is still an alcoholic." Mac said, trying to give Harm a ray of hope.

"Alcoholics can dry out Mac," Harm argued, "you're proof enough of that."

"I know Harm, I'm just saying don't give up until it's really over. And even if you do lose custody you'll still see her. She's only out in Blacksburg."

"I know I just got so used to having her... and Jen too...across the hall." He said.

"Well you'll still have Jen and I have a feeling I'll be over a lot more." Mac replied, "That is if you're willing to put up with a sick marine?"

"You won't be able to get rid of me," Harm said throwing her a smile.

Mac smiled back and then they lapsed back into a comfortable silence.

When they arrived at Mac's Harm waited in the car while she went up to get her things. While he waited he called Mattie, or Jen rather since Mattie was out with her father.

Bring, bring... the phone rang.

"Hello?" Jen answered the phone.

"Hi Jen it's Harm," he said.

"What can I do for you commander?" Jen asked.

"I was wondering if you could do me a small favor?" Harm asked.

"Of course sir. What is it?" Jen replied.

"Go over to my apartment and in the fridge there are a couple of beers. Dump them down the sink." Harm instructed.

"Excuse me, sir?" Jen asked thinking she had not heard him correctly.

"The colonel is coming over, she's had a rough week and as much as I trust her I don't want to tempt her. Dump the beers down the sink."

"Yes sir!" Jen answered, now understanding his reasons, "The colonel's coming over sir? Is she...?"

"Staying the night? Yes. She doesn't want to be alone right now." Harm replied, hoping that Jen wouldn't get the wrong idea.

"I understand sir. Will do. Bye sir." Jen said.

"Good bye Jen."

Although Mattie had told her that Harm and Mac had confessed their feelings for each other she knew the commander would never take advantage of the colonel's grief.

Mac returned just has Harm was hanging up his phone.

"Who were you talking to?" she asked as she got in the car.

"Jen," Harm replied, "I was just letting them in on what was going on."

"And..." Mac prompted.

"And nothing." Harm said but he knew Mac was onto him.

"Harm I know you and there's something you're not telling me." Mac said a bit irked that he wouldn't tell her.

"Ok, ok. I asked Jen to dump my beers down the sink." Harm said, fully expecting Mac to be furious. She didn't like feeling as if people thought she couldn't be trusted around alcohol.

"Harm I've been at your place before when there's been beer in the fridge." She said, it was slight annoyance instead of anger in her voice.

"I know but you've had a tough week," Harm replied, "Clay, the admiral retiring and what the doctor said. I just didn't want to tempt you."

"I would have been fine Harm, but thanks any ways." She said. She was actually a bit relieved that the alcohol wouldn't be there. She couldn't honestly say that the bottle wasn't calling to her more this week.

Harm was surprised; he thought she would have bitten his head of. He sat in stunned silence for a few moments. He was about to make a retort but them thought better of it. He noticed Mac shift uncomfortably in her seat.

"Your back bothering you?" he asked.

"Ya, I've been sitting in this car to long." She replied.

"Did the doctor give you something for the pain?" Harm asked.

"It's in my bag, but I don't want to take it, it makes me sleepy." She said.

"Mac, if you're back's hurting that much you should at least take something." Harm said. "When's your next doctor's appointment?"

"Monday," Mac replied, "to discuss my post surgical options. Why?"

"I told you last night that I want to be there," Harm answered, "I meant it when I said you weren't going through this alone."

"What if the new JAG won't let you off?" Mac asked, "Remember it's not like Chegwidden who knows our history and has been here for the last 8 years."

"Well when on Monday is it?" Harm asked.

"1545 at Bethesda" Mac replied. "The doctor said it should take an hour or so."

"Then I'll be there when you get back," Harm said with confidence, "and I'll make you dinner and we'll talk about what the doctor said. But I'm going to try my best to be in that room with you."

Mac was anxious to change the subject away from her medical situation.

"Any ideas about the new JAG?" she asked.

"This'll probably jinx it but I'll be happy with anyone except Krennick." He replied.

"I wonder when they'll get around to getting us a new junior lawyer." She said, "we've been short one since...well you know."

"Since Lauren was killed," Harm said with a little emotion, "it's ok to say her name Mac, I'm not going to break. I don't know when we'll get a new one. Personally I think the admiral was holding out for Tiner to graduate Naval Justice School."

"That wouldn't surprise me," Mac responded, "He won't be done for about few months, but we might still get him."

"I guess it all depends on the new JAG," Harm said with a shrug.

Mac nodded.

TBC


	5. Supper at the Rabbs'

Disclaimer and other important information in Chapter 1

Chapter 5

They arrived at Harm's apartment. Harm carried Mac's bag up and sat it in his bedroom.

"A bit presumptuous aren't we commander?" she asked jokingly.

"Couch, remember," was Harm's reply. "What would you like for supper?"

"What d'ya got?" Mac asked.

"Check the fridge," Harm replied as he wandered back into his bedroom to change out of his uniform.

Mac opened the fridge, then the freezer. Her eyes grew slightly larger before she turned to speak to Harm.

"Ok who are you and what have you done with Harmon Rabb Junior?" she demanded.

"What?!" Harm's voice came from the bedroom. It was clear from his tone that he was confused about what in his fridge would provoke such a reaction out of Mac.

"The Harmon Rabb I know wouldn't be caught dead with dead pig and cow in his freezer," she answered, "Have you finally seen the errors of your ways and joined the living?"

"If you mean have I gone carnivore, no. But I do live with two, one of whom I'm required to feed." Harm replied as he emerged from the bedroom pulling a shirt over his head.

"So what, Jen's just left to fend for herself?" Mac asked. She knew full well that Harm wouldn't do that.

"No, she actually eats with Mattie and me most nights and she chips in for the groceries every month to make up for the extra cost." Harm answered.

"I see." Mac said vaguely, "It must kill you to have dead animal in the house."

"Mac I'm a vegetarian for health reasons not ethical ones." He explained. "I make meat for the girls and tofu for myself."

"It doesn't bother you to have to make two different meals?" she asked.

"Not two different meals just two different sources of protein," Harm said, "I don't mind. It's not like I didn't used to do it for you. You still haven't answered me, what do you want for supper?"

"I think I saw some shrimp in there, "Mac said, "how 'bout some of your famous seafood linguini?"

Mac finished off her sentence with a yawn.

"You look exhausted," Harm told her, "Why don't you take one of your pills and go lay down for a while?"

"I think I might just (yawn) take you up on the offer (yawn)," she said, "What about you?"

"I have some work I have to get done on the Dawson case," Harm replied, "I'll be nice and quiet, I promise."

"And you never make a promise you don't intend on keeping," Mac said with a smile, "night Harm."

"Good night Marine," Harm said as she went up the stairs to the bedroom.

Mac changed into a t-shirt and some sleep shorts. She went into the bathroom and took her pain medication before falling into bed. She was asleep soon after her head hit the pillow. Harm got his briefcase and got to work.

Over the next few hours Harm got up a few times to check on her and was glad to see she wasn't having any more nightmares. 'Probably because of the medication,' he thought.

A few hours later, around 1630 Mattie arrived home.

"Hey Harm what's up?" she asked, "I didn't think you'd be home."

"Shh," he said putting a finger to his lips, "Mac's asleep." He motioned toward the bedroom.

"Is she staying here tonight?" Mattie asked, catching a glimpse of Mac's overnight bag.

"Yes she is and before you get any ideas I'm sleeping on the couch," he said.

"Sure Harm," Mattie said sarcastically, "You finally told her how you feel, she feels the same and you're sleeping on the couch."

"Yes," Harm said simply.

"Ok," Mattie said not wanting to push the issue further.

Harm didn't say anything just continued to stir the sauce for the pasta.

"Anything I can do?" she asked.

"You can make the salad," Harm suggested.

"Sure," Mattie said and went about getting out the makings for a salad.

10 minutes later Mac awoke to the most wonderful smell. She pulled on some jeans and went to find the source. She walked down the bedroom stairs to a very domestic scene, one she wouldn't have thought possible only a year ago. Harm was ladling out sauce over the linguini. Mattie and Jen were setting the table. It just looked so natural. The sight brought a smile to her face. And Harm looked so happy, not just content but truly happy. She just hoped it would stay that way. Having Mattie in his life had really changed Harm for the better. She knew he'd be devastated if he lost her.

She still had the smile on her face when Mattie spotted her.

"Morning sleepyhead," Mattie greeted.

"Hey Mattie, Hi Jen," Mac greeting the people in the room, "Early supper?"

"Mattie has a volleyball game tonight," Harm explained as he set the plates on the table.

"You want to come watch Mac?" the teenage asked, "it's the city semi finals."

"Sure Mattie, I'd love to see you play," Mac answered with a smile. Then she dug into her pasta.

"You sure you're up to it Marine?" Harm asked concerned.

"Yes," Mac replied, "that nap really did me some good."

"Ok," Harm conceded, "but let me know if it gets too much."

"I will," Mac promised.

Mac was desperate to change the subject.

"How was the visit with your Dad, Mattie?" Mac asked the teen.

"Good," Mattie replied cryptically.

"Just good?" Harm asked, he sounded worried, "what did you do?"

"We went to the park," Mattie said, "talked about some stuff. He's coming to the game tonight."

"Are you coming to the game Jen?" Mac asked.

"Jen has a daaaaate," Mattie said.

"Not anymore," Jen said, "he cancelled, something about having to go out of town. Personally I think he has a problem with my chosen line of work."

"What do you mean Jen," Mac asked.

"Well, he showed up while we were eating supper on Tuesday," Harm began, "I was still in my uniform. Jen wasn't ready so he and I talked a little."

"More like you gave him the third degree," Mattie amended.

"Anyway, it was evident right away that he didn't like me but at first I didn't know why," Harm continued with a sidelong glance at his ward, "I just made small talk, asked what he did for a living. We ended up talking about some of my cases."

"Then the case about Susan's brother came up," Mattie piped up, "and it turned out he's against the war in Iraq."

Mac kind of gave a questioning glance to Jen.

"I met him at a club," she explained, "I hadn't told him what I did."

"I didn't tell him what you do for a living either," Harm said before he could be accused of spilling the beans.

"I know sir," Jen said, "I told him. After we left that night he asked me how I could live with someone in the armed forces. I explained about Mattie but he asked how I knew the commander. And of course I had to tell him that we work together. So he found out what I did and that was that. I don't think I could have kept dating him anyways. Not with how strong his opinions about the war were. So long story short, I can come to the game."

Jen ended her explanation with a shrug.

"So what did you and your Dad talk about Mattie," Mac asked. She hoped the girl's answer would alleviate at least some of Harm's fears.

"Just stuff," Mattie replied, "what's going on in our lives. What to do next. Oh he said that he wanted to talk to you tonight Harm."

Harm swallowed audibly, "any idea what about?"

"Yes, but I promised not to tell," Mattie did her best to keep a straight face.

"Harm do you have any aspirin?" Mac asked.

"Of course," he replied, "why?"

"My back's acting up a bit but I don't want to take the other stuff, it puts me to sleep." Mac explained.

"I'll go get the bottle," Harm said as he headed for the bathroom medicine cabinet.

"Thanks Harm," Mac smiled.

"Ma'am have you had that looked at yet?" Jen asked, "Your back's been bothering you for a while."

"Ya," Mac answered her, "I had an appointment earlier this week, then a procedure yesterday."

"A procedure?" Mattie asked, "Like an operation?"

"I small one," Mac nodded.

"Ma'am?" Jen asked. It was her simple way of requesting more information without appearing to be too nosey.

"I guess I have to tell you at some point," Mac said.

Harm had heard everything from the bathroom where he was searching for the aspirin.

"You sure Mac?" Harm's voice drifted into the dining room, "I'm sure Mattie and Jen will understand if you wanted to wait."

The girls nodded their agreement.

"No," Mac said, "I have to start telling people at some point."

Harm nodded. He handed Mac the aspirin. He stood behind Mac's chair and placed his hands lightly on her shoulders and gave them a reassuring squeeze.

"The procedure was to see what was causing my pain." Mac explained, "The doctor had already determined that it wasn't coming from my back. She didn't want to speculate. She wanted to be sure. She found a tumor in my right ovary. It's ovarian cancer. It doesn't appear to have spread. She's pretty sure that with surgery and post surgical treatment I'll make a full recovery."

"Ma'am, I'm so sorry," Jen said as she choked back tears.

"No tears Petty officer," Mac said, "I'll be fine."

"Mac is there anything I can do?" Mattie asked, not wanting to lose another mother figure.

"Win that game tonight so I have something to celebrate," Mac answered, "Well something besides your guardian getting his head out of his ass and tell me how he feels."

"Ma'am, sir, should I pretend I didn't hear that last part?" Jen asked.

"Please do petty officer," Harm said in his command voice, "and any other similar comments you mar hear in the future."

"Yes sir!" Jen answered forcefully.

"Jen I'd also appreciate it if you kept my health issue to yourself," Mac said, "at least for now, until I figure out how to tell the others."

"Of course Ma'am," Jen answered, "But if there's anything I can do..."

"Mac will be over here a lot in the next few months," Harm said, "You guys can help out a lot by watching out for her when I'm not around."

"Harm I don't need babysitters," Mac said annoyed.

"I know you don't but I'd feel better if I knew someone was at least looking in on you once in a while." Harm said softly. He checked his watch, "we gotta get moving. Mattie go get your gym bag. Jen you mind helping load the dishwasher?"

"Not at all sir," Jen said getting up from the table.

"Let me help," Mac said as she began to clear the table.

TBC


	6. volley ball

Author's note: Thank you to everyone who reviewed. It's always good to know that my story is being enjoyed.

Chapter 6

Lincoln High School Gymnasium

Washington DC

2000 ROMEO

Half time of volleyball game.

Tom had been a few minutes late getting to the game so this was the first chance Tom and Harm got to talk.

"Tom." Harm greeted, "it's good to see you again. You remember Mac."

"Colonel MacKenzie," Tom said giving her a nod.

"Mr. Johnson," Mac returned in kind.

"Mattie said you wanted to talk to me," Harm said, the apprehension in his voice.

"I'm sorry I didn't get to talk to you before the game," Tom said, "I ran into traffic on the way from my AA meeting. Did Mattie tell you what I wanted to talk to you about?'

"No," Harm replied, "she said she promised she wouldn't"

"With all that's happened recently you probably think I'm about to tell you that I'm going to fight for custody." Tom said.

"You're not?" Harm asked a hint of hope in his voice.

"No," Tom said, "The opposite actually. Mattie and I talked and even though she knows I wasn't drinking the night of the accident there's still a lot between us. I know it's not things she'll get over any time soon. If you want I'd be willing to give up custody of her completely. You could adopt her."

"Tom, are you sure?" Harm asked, this was too good to be true.

"As long as I still get to see my girl, yes," he replied with absolute certainty.

"I don't know what to say," Harm said flabbergasted.

"Just say yes," Mattie said quietly from behind him. They had been so wrapped up in the conversation none of them had noticed her walk up.

"Yes," Harm said, "Of course I'll adopt you honey." Mattie threw herself into Harm's arms and gave him a big hug.

"Our living arrangements are going to have to change though young lady." He said, "No more living across the hall with Jen. We'll have to get a real house."

"What's Jen going to do?" Mattie asked, worried about the woman who had become like a big sister to her. She looked over at Jen who was on the other side of the gym flirting with one of her younger teachers.

Harm followed her gaze.

"She can't afford to live in that apartment by herself," Mattie finished.

"We'll figure something out," Harm reassured Mattie, "I'm not going to abandon her."

"Half time's almost over," Mac said, "You'd better get back."

Mattie nodded and after one last grin at her Dad and Harm headed back to the change room.

Tom and Harm made arrangements to get together the following Tuesday to get the ball rolling. Then returned to their seats and proceeded to watch Mattie and her teams win the city semi finals.

TBC

Author's note: since this is such a short chapter I'm going to post chapter 7 today as well.


	7. Saturday Night Surprises

Chapter 7

Harm's Apartment

North of union station

2200 ROMEO

Harm and Mac had said good night to the girls and were now alone in Harm's apartment.

"If you don't mind Harm, I think I'm just going to go to bed," Mac said.

Harm had to admit she looked exhausted.

"That's fine Mac," he said, "just let me change and get a pillow and blanket."

20 minutes later Mac was asleep and Harm was reading a book on the couch. Around midnight Harm was about to put the book down and get some sleep when Mac started screaming and crying in her sleep. Like the night before he got up to try to comfort her. Halfway across the living room he was stopped dead in his tracks.

"NO HAAAAARM!" Mac cried in her sleep. Mac was having a nightmare for sure, but it wasn't about Clay as he thought the night before. It was about Harm, she was having a nightmare about him.

'I guess now I have the answer to the question of whether I give her nightmares.' Harm thought.

He was pulled from his thoughts when Mac screamed his name again,

"HAAAARM!!!"

"Shh Sarah I'm right here," Harm said as he sat down on the bed next to her thrashing form. He took her into his arms and she calmed right down. Harm decided it was best just to stay where he was. Getting under the covers he laid down beside her. Like the previous night she curled up next to him placing her hand on his muscular chest.

Harm bent his head and placed a kiss on the crown of her head.

"Good night," he said softly, believing she was still asleep "I love you Sarah. More than you will ever know."

In fact Mac had woken up as soon as she had felt his strong arms around her.

"I love you too," she answered, just as softly, "Night flyboy."

Harm was up, out of the bed and on the other side of the room faster than a tomcat off a carrier.

"I'm, I'm sorry Mac," he stammered, "I thought you were asleep."

"Never be sorry for saying that," she told him. She got up off the bed and approached him; "I'll never get tired of hearing it."

"And I'll never get tired of saying it," Harm responded, "but I don't want to push. I mean Clay just died and you may not have been in love with him but you did care about him."

"Believe me Harm if I think you're pushing you'll be the first to know." Mac told him.

"I just want to go slow," Harm said gently, "do it right."

"I'm all for taking it slow and doing it right," Mac said, "just don't take it too slow."

She reached up and pulled him in for a soft but loving kiss.

"Now come back to bed."

Both Harm and Mac heard a gasp and then a stifled giggle from the living room. It was then they realized they were standing in full view of the bedroom door. Harm and Mac looked over to see Mattie and Jen standing in the living room. Mattie was giggling into her hand Jen was obviously trying not to join her.

"How long have you two been there?" he asked. He wondered how much they had heard, and seen.

"Some where around 'never be sorry'" Jen finally found her voice, "sir" she added for good measure.

"Petty officer you did not see or hear any of that" Mac said using her drill sergeant voice, "Is that clear petty officer?"

"Yes Ma'am!" Jen replied snapping to attention, which was a pretty funny sight considering she was wearing cow print pajamas.

"Mattie," Harm began gently.

"You don't have to tell me," Mattie said, "don't tell anyone, it has an odd way of getting back to people."

"Now that that's taken care of. Did you girl need something?" Harm asked. Mac was amazed at how quickly he switched between commander mode and dad mode.

"I, um, left something in here this morning," Mattie said hesitantly, "Jen came to help look."

"It's on the desk," Harm said, knowing exactly what she was referring to.

"Thanks Harm," Mattie said, going to retrieve the item.

Mattie had never admitted to anyone but Harm and Jen that she couldn't sleep without the picture of her mother looking over her. Mattie retrieved the picture and she and Jen slipped out of the apartment with smiles on their faces. As soon as the door was shut behind them they burst into giggles.

"What was that about?" Mac asked.

"The giggles or why Mattie was in here?" Harm asked back, knowing what the answer would be.

"Why Mattie was in here," Mac answered, "I'm a girl, Harm, I know what the giggles were about."

"It was nothing," Harm replied. It wasn't his story to tell.

Mac nodded her understanding.

"Let's go back to bed," Mac repeated her statement from before they were interrupted.

She took his hand and led him to the bed. Harm climbed in first, Mac soon joined him and curled up to his side.

"Night flyboy," she said tipping her head up to look at him.

"Night ninja girl," he replied leaning down to place a soft kiss on her lips, "I love you."

"Love you too," she mumbled into his chest.

Soon they both drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

TBC

Next part to be posted on Friday August 27th.


	8. Saying Goodbye

Chapter 8

0953 Romeo

Sunday May 23

Restfield Cemetery

Washington DC

The next day Harm, Mac, Mattie and Jen went to Clayton Webb's funeral. To a common observer they looked like a family come to mourn a friend. As the four of them, Harm, Mac and Jen in their class A uniforms and Mattie in another one of those 'ridiculous outfits', they noticed they were not the only ones in uniform. Standing back a ways from the grave, behind Mrs. Webb, was the familiar figure of Admiral AJ Chegwidden.

"Sir," Harm greeted, "I thought you were touring the country with Francesca?"

"She doesn't arrive until next week," AJ said, "I have to be present for the change of command ceremony. And I couldn't miss little AJ's birthday party. I'd never hear the end of it."

"Yes sir," Harm smiled.

"How are you holding up, Mac?" the admiral asked.

"Better than expected sir," Mac replied. "I've had Harm to lean on."

"I trust you're taking good care you her commander?" AJ said. It was more of a statement then a question but Harm answered anyways.

"Yes sir," Harm said, casting a glance and a small smile toward Mac.

AJ caught the look that passed between his two senior attorneys.

'Something's changed,' AJ thought to himself, 'the tension between those two is gone. Is it possible?' His line of thought was stopped when he spotted a familiar figure in marine dress blues approaching the gravesite.

"Gunny," AJ said, "it's good to see you again."

"You too sir," the Gunny responded, shaking his former CO's hand. He turned to Harm, "Good to see you back in uniform sir. How are you Ma'am?"

"I'm holding up," Mac replied with a wan smile, "you weren't on the last mission with Webb?"

"No Ma'am," the Gunny replied, "he took a team of specialists in."

"I'm glad you weren't hurt Victor," Harm said, shaking the younger man's hand, "it would have been a shame to lose two friends in that accident."

"Thank you sir," Gunny said, "I'm glad I could make it to the funeral. Mr. Webb has been good to me. Despite nearly getting me killed a few times."

"Don't worry Gunny," AJ said, "he seems to do that to most JAG employees."

"I guess he finally ran out of almosts," Harm said somberly.

"I guess so sir," Gunny said equally as somber.

The mood was getting too depressing for her so Mac decided to change the subject. Turning to AJ she asked,

"Sir do you know who the new JAG will be?"

"I do," AJ replied, "but I'm afraid I can't divulge that information."

"Sir at least tell me it's not Captain Krennick," Harm said.

"It's not Harm," AJ assured him, "I doubt she would want to leave her position at the White House. Even if it did mean she'd get to harass you every day."

"Sir don't even joke about that," Harm said with a joking grimace.

"Did I miss something sir?" Gunny asked confused.

"Then commander Allison Krennick was my aide just after I became JAG," AJ explained, "she tried her best to seduce one Lt. Commander Harmon Rabb but he wanted nothing to do with her. That made her try even harder."

"I see sir," Gunny replied.

"I would have paid good money to see that," Mac said.

"And it would have been worth every penny," the admiral told her.

"The service is about to start," Harm tilted his head in the direction of the grave.

The group walked over and took their seats behind Mrs. Webb, except Mac who went up and sat beside the elderly woman. Harm placed a comforting hand on Mac's shoulder, a gesture that did not go unnoticed by the admiral.

The service was simple. At the end there was no sign that he had served his country so well. No folded flag for Mrs. Webb, no 21-gun salute, no lone trumpet playing taps. Even still the small group of military personnel stood at attention and saluted Clayton Webb for the last time as his body was lowered into the ground. When it all was over Porter Webb turned and thanked them all for coming. Mac had appeared strong through out the service but as they walked away from the gravesite she broke down. Harm put his arm around her and led her back to the car. When they were safely inside he turned to face her,

"Are you sure you're up to going to the reception?" Harm asked her.

"Yeah," Mac replied, "just give me a few minutes to pull myself together."

"Take all the time you need ma'am," Jen said from the back seat.

After they arrived at Mrs. Webb's house where the reception was being held Mac sat in the car for another 10 minutes before going inside.

After that the afternoon passed by slowly. A few people stopped to talk to her but over all Mac was glad when it was over and she got to go home. Actually she went back to Harm's place. Mac realized she had already started thinking of it as home, no, the apartment wasn't home, Harm was. Where ever Harm was that was her home.

TBC

Next part to be posted Sunday Aug 29th


	9. A new Admiral

Chapter 9

Monday May 24

Harm and Mac drove to work separately. This day would be a day of many challenges. A new commanding officer who didn't know them or the office, telling said CO of Mac's medical condition and worst of all in Mac's mind the constant looks of pity on everybody's faces.

At exactly 0900 everybody was called into the courtyard of JAG headquarters. The entire office stood rigidly at attention as Admiral AJ Chegwidden approached the podium.

"I performed my last official act as JAG on Friday," He began, giving a slight nod to Bud, "today I am here to pass the command of the Judge Advocate General Corps to Rear Admiral Jackie Williams. For the past 5 years Admiral Williams has been the head of the European JAG office in Naples, Italy. Admiral Williams I offer you the command of the Judge Advocate General Corps."

A woman of about 50 stepped forward. The entire company raised their hands to salute; the admiral returned the salute and then approached the podium.

"Admiral Chegwidden, I accept the command of the Judge Advocate General Corps." Admiral Williams said.

"At ease," she commanded.

"Now that the formalities are dispensed with, I'd like to say a few things," Williams addressed the assembly. "Admiral Chegwidden has provided me with memos describing the way this office works. No doubt there will be differences between our command styles but I will try to make the transition as painless as possible. I haven't had a chance to read through the memos in detail but one thing is made abundantly clear; this office is a family. I hope that you will eventually accept me as a member of that family. Admiral Chegwidden any last words before I dismiss the troops?"

"Just a couple of things," AJ said, "firstly I would like to say again that it has been a pleasure serving with all of you. Secondly, Admiral Williams in right, we no doubt have differences in out command styles. She's also new here, take that into consideration and show her the respect she deserves. Thirdly, this is for certain members of my senior staff, you know who you are, please try not give the admiral a heart attack she's not used to your, hehem, style." Every one of the officers and enlisted gathered knew he was speaking of Commanders Rabb and Turner and occasionally Colonel MacKenzie. "I'll be coming around to say a personal farewell to many of you, for those I don't see, goodbye and good luck. It has been a pleasure to be your commanding officer."

AJ gave a nod to Admiral Williams who promptly dismissed the office. The people of the JAG Corps walked back into the building with mixed emotions. They were sad that AJ was going but they were also glad that the new admiral didn't seem to be much different. Of course only time would tell if that was true. Each person headed back to their desk to resume the everyday grind.

TBC


	10. Goodbyes and Advise

A/N: Since that last chapter was so short I figured I'd give you an extra one today.

Chapter 10

Monday May 24

0920

JAG HQ

Falls Church VA

Harm had barely had time to open the Dawson file when there was a knock on him doorframe. He looked up to find Admiral Chegwidden standing in his doorway.

"Come in sir," Harm said closing the file in front of him.

"Mind if I close the hatch?" AJ asked.

"No sir," Harm replied.

AJ closed the door and sat down in one of the chairs facing Harm's desk.

"You told her how you feel didn't you son?" AJ asked point blank.

"Excuse me sir?" Harm asked shocked.

"Harm I'm not your CO anymore, anything you tell me stays in this room," AJ said, "now answer the question."

"I'm sorry sir what was the question again?" Harm was still in shock.

"Did you tell Mac how you feel about her?" AJ asked again.

"Yes sir," Harm said a little reluctantly, "Friday night."

"Well it's damn well about time!" AJ said.

"Yes sir," Harm agreed.

"So..." AJ prompted.

"So what sir?" Harm played dumb.

"So what now?" AJ asked, "What did she say, not that it's really a question."

"We're going to take things slow," Harm said, "do it right. And try our best to keep it to ourselves for as long as possible. I know eventually one of us will have to transfer but not just yet."

"I understand son," AJ nodded. "Does Mattie know?"

"That I told Mac I loved her? Yeah," Harm answered, "she's more than ok with it. Of course now that I'm adopting Mattie we'll have to find a house. And of course we have to figure out what Jen's going to do. I wonder how big of a house we should get, I mean if Mac and I work out..."

"You're adopting Mattie?" AJ asked, "What does her father have to say about that?"

Harm head jerked up to look at the admiral he had actually forgotten that AJ was there and was just thinking out loud.

"Oh sorry sir I forgot you were there," Harm said slightly embarrassed.

"Obviously," AJ said with a chuckle, "What does Mr. Johnson say about you trying to adopt his daughter?"

"Actually he's the one who suggested it," Harm said, "he and Mattie have reconciled but there's still a lot between them. Tom thinks that being with me is good for Mattie and said that he wouldn't contest if I

wanted to adopt her."

"When did this happen?" AJ asked.

"Saturday night at Mattie's volleyball game." Harm replied.

"Does Mac know?" AJ asked, concerned at how the colonel might take the fact that she wasn't the only woman in Harm's life.

"She was there," Harm said, "and she's happy for me and for Mattie."

AJ nodded. "You're planning on getting a house?" he asked.

"Well Mattie can't keep living across the hall from me if I'm going to adopt her." Harm explained.

"What kind of house were you looking for?" AJ asked.

"I don't know, something in the suburbs, probably with a yard," Harm said, "Mattie's been bugging me about getting a yard. I just don't know with all that's going on when we're going to have time to look. I kind of want to get out of the apartments as soon as possible."

AJ was silent for a minute and Harm could almost hear the wheels turning in his head.

"I've been looking for someone to look after Dammit while I'm gone," AJ said, "How would you and Mattie like to house and dog sit for me? It gives you a chance to get out of the apartments before you find a house."

"Really sir?" Harm asked, "That would be perfect, especially since it's so close to Bethesda."

Harm quickly kicked himself for mentioning Bethesda. "Forget you heard that last part sir."

"Well I won't forget it," AJ said, "but I won't ask about it either. Talk to Mattie about house sitting and let me know tomorrow at Little AJ's party."

"Yes sir," Harm said, "anything else?"

"I know your quals are coming up this month," AJ said, "please try not to give Admiral Williams and for that matter Mac a heart attack."

"I don't plan on it sir," Harm said.

"And try to be good," AJ requested, "Williams isn't familiar with your style of getting things done. I wrote her a memo about how this office operates but it would still probably be better to stay on the safe side."

"I'll try sir," Harm said with a half smile that said that was nowhere near a guarantee.

"I'll see you tomorrow Harm," AJ said getting up.

"Yes sir," Harm responded.

AJ opened the door and left Harm's office.

The next person AJ ran into was Lt. Harriet Simms.

"Admiral," she said, already seeming to get a bit choked up.

"Harriet," AJ said, "no tears now. I'll be at AJ's party tomorrow. I promise you can bawl your eyes out then."

"Yes sir," Harriet said with a sniffle, "sorry sir. Hormones."

AJ didn't say anything but he thought that pregnant woman used that excuse for just about everything.

"It's alright lt.," he said, "if I may make a suggestion?"

"Of course sir," Harriet said.

"Admiral Williams is new and despite what she said at the ceremony I think she's a little wary of the family atmosphere around here." AJ said, "It might be a good idea to invite her to little AJ's birthday party. Let her get to know the staff outside of the office."

"That's a great idea sir," Harriet said with enthusiasm, "I'll go ask her right now. See you tomorrow sir."

With that Harriet turned and headed toward the admiral's office.

AJ smiled, he would miss the bubbly blond that ran his office for so long. He sighed and turned to the office nearest to Harriet's desk, that of her husband Lt. Commander Bud Roberts. Bud's door was closed but through the open blinds AJ could see that he wasn't with a client. Bud's head was bent over a case file his face held an expression of deep concentration. AJ watched him for a moment before knocking on the door.

"Come in," came Bud's muffled voice.

When Bud saw who was at his door he started to get to his feet.

"As you were commander," AJ said with a smile, it was nice to be able to call Bud commander.

"What can I do for you sir?" Bud asked.

"I just thought I'd drop by," AJ said, "I can't really say goodbye since I'll see you tomorrow at little AJ's party."

"You're still coming sir," Bud said with a grin.

"Of course," AJ said, "I can't miss my name sake's 5th birthday party. He'd never forgive me. Francesca doesn't get here until Friday."

"AJ'll be really happy to see you sir," Bud said.

"I'd like to ask somewhat of a favor of you Bud," AJ said.

"Of course sir," Bud said, "anything."

"You've been here as long as Harm and Mac," AJ began, "you know just how much latitude I like to give Harm and on occasion Sturgis and Mac. Keep an eye on the new admiral; let her know if she's giving them more or less slack than I would. Don't tell her she's wrong, just let her know what I would have done. Especially with Harm. Giving him enough rope but not enough to hang himself with is a delicate balance."

"Yes sir, I will sir," Bud said.

"Good man, Commander," AJ said patting the younger man on the shoulder. "Now I've got some more goodbyes to say. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yes sir, thank you sir," Bud said as AJ walked back out the door.

Even though Mac's office was the next door he decided to see Sturgis first. However when he approached Sturgis' office he noticed the commander wasn't in. There was a note on the door saying that he had been called to a case in Norfolk. AJ turned and headed toward Mac's office.

He stood in Mac's doorway for a moment before he knocked. She seemed distracted and burdened like there was something heavy weighing on her mind. AJ thought, not for the first time that there perhaps was something more to her mood than just the death of Clayton Webb.

It took Sarah MacKenzie a few seconds to realize that someone was knocking on her doorframe.

"May I come in Colonel?" AJ asked from the doorway.

"Of course sir," Mac said, "let me just clear off a chair for you." Mac had cases spread all around her office including on the chairs in front of her desk. That was another thing that lent itself to AJ's theory; Mac's office was usually neat and squared away. This office looked more like Harm's.

AJ saw Mac wince as she tried to get up, "It's alright Mac, I'll do it." AJ said and moved a pile of papers.

"Have you seen a doctor about your back Mac?" AJ asked, "it's been acting up for a while now."

"Yes sir," Mac answered, "I had it looked at last week."

"Is there something wrong Mac?" AJ asked, "Something tells me this isn't just back pain is it?"

"No sir," Mac shook her head, "actually I was going talk to Admiral Williams about it as soon as she's free. I'd like to explain this as few times as possible so if you don't mind waiting..."

"Of course Mac I understand." AJ said, "Speaking of things I understand, you and Harm finally had that talk."

Mac noticed that it was more of a statement than a question.

"Sir have you been talking to Harm?" Mac asked.

"Yes I have," AJ replied and at Mac's worried look, "and I'll tell you the same thing I told him. I'm not your commanding officer anymore and anything you tell me will stay inside this room."

"Thank you sir," Mac said, "Yes Harm and I talked, he's really been there for me this past week. Things are going to get tough soon and I'm glad I know I'll have him to lean on when that happens."

"Mac I asked Harm to house and dog sit for me while I'm gone," AJ said, "does what's going on with your back have anything to do with why a benefit of my house was that it was close to Bethesda?"

"Yes sir," Mac nodded, "but I really don't want to go into any more detail until I see Admiral Williams."

AJ nodded, "well I still have an over zealous yeoman to see. I'll let you know when the admiral's free."

"Thank you sir," Mac smiled.

AJ rose from his chair and left her office. In his head he was going over the possibilities of Mac's health problem, each more horrifying than the next.

TBC


	11. Telling the Admirals

Chapter 11

AJ was talking with Jennifer Coates when Admiral Williams finished with the memos. She buzzed Coates.

"Petty officer?" Williams voice came over the intercom.

"Yes Ma'am?" Jen answered.

"Could you please ask Admiral Chegwidden to join me in my office," Williams requested.

"Yes Ma'am, he's right here ma'am," Jen said.

AJ nodded to her and then knocked on what had formerly been the door to his office.

"Enter," Williams' voice came from inside the office.

"You wanted to see me admiral?" AJ asked as he came into the office.

"Yes, sir I did," Williams responded, "do you mind closing the door."

AJ closed the door and then approached the desk and sat down in what he would probably always think of as Harm's chair.

"What can I do for you Admiral?" AJ asked.

"I have a few questions and concerns about the content of these memos," Williams said, holding up said memos.

"I thought you might," AJ said with a grin.

"I'm still not sure about the office being so close knit," Williams said with a frown, "I've looked over Rabb's record and you've let him get away with a lot of stuff. You can't tell me that wasn't because of how close you are."

"In most of those cases I can tell you just that," AJ said, "I let Rabb get away with his unorthodox methods because they get the job done. More likely than not in many of those cases if he hadn't done what he did the truth would never have been discovered. Rabb seeks the truth, not the win and that's why I cut him some slack, not because I think of him as a son."

"And exactly how do you know how much to give him?" Williams asked.

"I admit it's a delicate balance," AJ said, "giving him enough rope to find the truth but not enough to hang himself. If you ever have any trouble in the department ask commander Roberts, he knows how much I usually give. But Harm usually knows when he's gone to far. Anything else?"

"You're not afraid that Rabb's and Coates' unusual living arrangements might cause suspicions in the office?" Williams asked, "It wouldn't be good if an officer of Rabb caliber was suspected of having an affair with enlisted personnel."

"The members of the office understand the situation," AJ said, "most of them were here when Harm asked Jen to be Mattie's roommate. Plus everyone knows how Rabb feels about Colonel MacKenzie. Jen is more of a little sister to him."

"Lt. Simms was in her earlier." Williams said, "She invited me to her son's birthday party. Did you have anything to do with that sir?"

"I did," AJ said, "I thought it would be good for you to get to know your senior staff outside the office and for them to get to know you. The faster the staff feels that you are part of the family the easier the transition will be. I'll be there if you have anything more you need to discuss. And feel free to call me on my cell this summer if you need some help handling the staff."

"Thank you sir," Williams said, "but I think I'll be ok."

"Now if there isn't anything else, Colonel MacKenzie said she wanted to see you and wanted me to stick around." AJ said.

Williams nodded and pressed the intercom button, "Coates, could you please ask Colonel MacKenzie to join us."

"Yes ma'am," Jen replied.

A few minutes later the door opened and Mac stepped into the office.

"You wanted to see me Ma'am?" Mac said coming to attention.

"At ease," Williams ordered, "actually I was told it was you who wanted to see me."

"Yes Ma'am," Mac replied, "I'd like to request permission to secure 15 minutes early today."

"May I ask why Colonel?" Williams asked.

"I have an appointment at Bethesda Ma'am," Mac said, "I tried to get the appointment after work but that was the latest slot they had."

"I see," Williams said, "is this anything I should be concerned about?"

Both Williams and Chegwidden felt they knew the answer, if it wasn't something to be concerned about Mac wouldn't have asked AJ to stick around.

"Yes ma'am," Mac replied, "the appointment I have if with an oncologist. On Friday I was diagnosed with ovarian cancer, the appointment is to discuss post surgical options."

"Mac why didn't you say anything?" AJ asked.

"I didn't want to ruin your night and then I didn't want to take away from Clay's funeral." Mac said. "Ma'am I'd appreciate it if you'd keep this to yourself, not very many people know and I'd like to keep it that way for now."

Williams nodded, "just so I know, who else if privy to this information?"

"Besides the people in this room," Mac said, "Harm, I mean commander Rabb, Petty officer Coates and Mattie Grace."

"I see," Williams said.

"Ma'am," Mac said, "may I request that Commander Rabb be able to secure early as well. He wants to be there for me for moral support."

"Seeing as it's only 15 minutes," Williams began, "I think that can be arranged, barring any sort of emergency case of course."

"Thank you Ma'am," Mac said.

"Since it's clear that you're probably going to be out on sick leave quite a bit this summer," Williams began, "Id like you to find a suitable temporary replacement for yourself as well as a junior lawyer we can use temporarily until Ensign Tiner graduates from NJS."

"Yes ma'am," Mac replied, "I'll get right on that."

"Good. Dismissed." Williams said.

Mac executed a perfect about face and left the office.

"I think I'll take my leave as well admiral," AJ said, rising from his chair, "I trust I'll see you tomorrow at little AJ's birthday party?"

"Yes sir," Williams said, "and thank you again for the memos."

"Your welcome," AJ said, "take good care of my people."

With a final nod to the new JAG he left her office. Once the door was closed behind him he made a bee-line for Mac's office. He wasn't surprised at all to find Harm already in her office. He knocked on the door frame.

"May I come in?" he asked.

"Of course sir," Mac said, "Harm and I were just discussing how my meeting with Admiral Williams went."

"I wanted to speak to both of you privately," AJ said, "do you mind if I close the hatch?"

"No sir," both officers answered.

AJ closed the door and then sat down in one of the chairs.

"Let's drop the ranks," AJ said, "right now I'm AJ your friend. Not Admiral Chegwidden your former CO or AJ Chegwidden the retired admiral. Clear?"

The other two nodded.

"Mac are you ok?" AJ asked, concern etched on his face. He noticed out of the corner of his eye that Harm had gotten up and closed the blinds to the office.

"Not really sir," Mac admitted, "this had been the week from hell. First your retirement, then Clay and now this, it's all a little overwhelming."

Harm moved over and put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"What did the doctor say?" AJ asked, "How serious is it?"

"Right now she says that it looks like it's contained in my right ovary," Mac said, "she doesn't think it's spread. With surgery and post surgical treatments she thinks I'll make a complete recovery. She says I'll even still be able to have kids probably."

"Well that's good new at least," AJ said, "now more than ever I think you should house sit for me Harm. I promise I won't say a word if Mac is there more often than not. This isn't something she should have to go through alone."

"And I don't plan on letting her AJ," Harm said, giving Mac's shoulder another squeeze.

"Harm's already been so great," Mac said, "I don't know if I could have made it through the weekend without him, not sober at least. Sir, I mean AJ are you sure about letting us use your house."

"I would of had to get a house sitter anyways, especially since I have Dammit," AJ said, "this way I save the money and help you and Harm out at the same time. It's a win-win situation. Just promise me two things."

"What would those two things be sir, er, AJ?" Mac asked.

"One: be out of there by the time I get home in October and two: I get to walk the bride down the isle," AJ winked as he said that last part.

"I'm sure we will have found a house by then AJ," Harm said, "as for walking the bride down the isle that's a question for Mac."

"Short of my uncle Matt you'd be my first choice anyways AJ," Mac said with a smile.

"Now if you two would get out of my hair I have to find a temporary replacement for myself and a junior lawyer that we can borrow until Tiner graduates." Mac said dispersing the serious mood.

"Aye aye ma'am," Harm said jokingly as he and AJ left her office.

Later that day

Bethesda naval hospital

Oncology ward

Harm and Mac arrived for her doctor's appointment a few minutes early. They sat down in the waiting area.

"So did you figure out who you're going to get to replace you while you're out sick?" Harm asked, trying his best to make light small talk.

"Ya," Mac said, "How do you feel about working with a Commander Megan Austin for a few months?"

"You're serious?" Harm asked, "You're going to get Meg to replace you?"

"Yep," Mac said, "I figured we needed someone who knew how headquarters worked and could keep you in line. Meg Austin and Kate Pike were the only ones that came to mind. And since Kate's with naval intelligence Commander Austin's got the job if she wants it. I'm planning on calling her tomorrow."

"Mind if I sit in when you make that call?" Harm asked.

"Not at all," Mac said, "just promise me you won't fall in love with your new partner."

"Never," Harm said, "only you Mac. What about the junior lawyer? Who's filling in until Tiner graduates?"

"I was thinking of recalling Manetti from Hawaii," Mac said, "same reasons, plus now we don't have to worry about her being a spy for the SECNAV. Well unless he feels like grading the new admiral."

"Sounds good," Harm said just as a nurse came into the waiting area.

"Colonel MacKenzie?" she asked. At Mac's nod, "this way please."

The nurse led them into an office with a large oak desk and two guest chairs.

"Doctor Chen will be with you in a minute," the nurse said before closing the door.

Mac was getting nervous now that she was actually sitting in the doctor's office. She was grateful when Harm reached over and took her hand. Not long after that Dr Chen walked into the room.

"How are you feeling Colonel MacKenzie?" the doctor asked.

"My back still hurts but the medication you gave me is helping," Mac said, "Dr Chen this is Commander Harmon Rabb, my best friend."

"Good to meet you commander," the doctor stood and shook his hand.

"You too doctor Chen," Harm replied.

"Ok down to business," the doctor said, "colonel you already know that you have a malignant tumor in your right ovary. And you already know that we want to do surgery as soon as possible."

"Right," Mac said, "the 2nd of June."

"Well actually there's been a cancellation in one of the O.R.s" Chen said, "We can do your surgery on Wednesday if you like. As far as my opinion goes the sooner the better."

"Wednesday as in the day after tomorrow?" Mac asked.

"Yes," Dr Chen said, "You'd come in that morning and we'd get you prepped. The surgery would start around 1100 and probably last 3 to 4 hours."

Mac looked like a deer in headlights.

"Mac, you ok?" Harm asked, moving his hand from her hand to her upper arm.

"Just a little shocked," she replied, "I didn't expect it to be this soon. I mean I haven't even figured out how to tell everybody. I don't even know if I've really come to grips with it myself."

"Colonel the earlier you have the surgery the better," the doctor said, "I strongly recommend you have the surgery on Wednesday."

"Ok," Mac said. Then she turned to Harm, "but we're not telling anybody tomorrow. It's little AJ's birthday I don't want to ruin that."

"I promise," Harm agreed, "but we can't keep them in the dark forever."

"You can tell them Wednesday at work," Mac said.

"I won't be going into work on Wednesday," Harm said with complete confidence, "I'm going to be here, with you." He squeezed her hand.

"Harm they can't afford to have 2 senior lawyers out on the same day." Mac said. Though secretly she wanted him there, having him around made her less nervous.

"The case load is light this week," Harm said, "I'll bring some paperwork and do it in the waiting room. I wouldn't get anything done at work anyways."

"Thanks Harm," Mac said with a smile.

"Ok, now that we got that cleared up let's get down to business," doctor Chen said.

She proceeded to explain the benefits and drawbacks of each form of post surgical treatment. In the end Mac opted for a combination of chemotherapy and Gamma knife treatments, it would get her back on her feet the fastest. She'd still miss an entire month of work and then be only working part time for the next month but all in all she thought it was best. Harm agreed with her, at least he did after a short argument about how long she should stay completely off work, in the end they compromised. She stayed completely off work for the same amount of time but would work part time longer before returning full time to the work force.

TBC

AN: If you want to know what AJ's memos to Admiral Williams said read my story 'two memos'


	12. surgery

AN: I do my best to beta the chapters myself but I know I still miss a few things. If anybody wants to volunteer to beta coming chapters let me know in a review. And thanks again everybody for the reviews they are much appreciated.

Chapter 12

Wednesday May 26

1000 ROMEO

Bethesda Naval Hospital

Pre-operative ward

"You ready for this Marine?" Harm asked as he came in the door to Mac's room.

"To tell you the truth Harm, the closer it gets to 1100 the more scared I get," Mac said.

"It's ok to be scared Mac," Harm said placing a hand on her cheek, "but you're going to get through this."

"How can you be so sure?" Mac asked the fear very clear in her voice.

"Because I love you Sarah," Harm said placing a light kiss on her forehead, "and we finally have our chance. And I'm not going to let something as small as cancer screw that up."

"I love you too Harm," Mac said, "but will you still love me if I can't have kids?"

"Mac, Sarah, we've been over this," Harm said gently, "it's not about kids for me. It's about us. We can always adopt kids. There are plenty of kids out there who need parents. Mattie's taught me a lot but the most important is that blood doesn't make a family, love does. So don't you dare think for a minute that I'll stop loving you. Understand?"

"Understood," Mac replied with tears in her eyes. "What did I ever do to deserve you?"

"You loved me," was Harm's answer.

It was then that the nurse interrupted them to take Mac to surgery.

"I love you Marine," Harm said.

"I love you too Flyboy," Mac replied before she was wheeled out of the room.

Harm then say down for one of the longest waits of his life.

Harm had paper work to do but his mind kept wandering to the events of the past week. It was about half way through his wait when his mind wandered onto one of the better ones.

FLASHBACK

"Hey Sailor," Harm looked up to see Mac standing in the doorway to his office.

"Hey Mac, what's up?" Harm asked with a smile.

"I was about to phone Commander Austin," Mac replied, "You said you wanted to be in on the call."

"I do," Harm said, "just let me finish up this paragraph and I'll be right there."

"Sure," Mac said and then left to return to her own office.

A few minutes later Harm knocked on Mac's doorframe.

"Come on in, Commander," Mac said professionally. Her face softened after she closed the door.

"Have you told the admiral about tomorrow yet?" Harm asked.

"Not yet," Mac replied, "I thought I'd make these calls first so I have an answer for her when she asks who's replacing me."

"Good idea," Harm said, "shall we?"

Mac nodded, turned on the speakerphone and dialed a number.

"_Commander Austin," _came the voice from the other end of the line.

"Commander this is Lt. Colonel MacKenzie," Mac said, "I'm chief of staff at JAG headquarters in Falls Church. How would you like a job?"

"_Excuse me Ma'am?" _Meg asked a bit confused.

Harm decided it was his turn to speak up, "the Colonel will be taking an extended sick leave shortly Commander. We need an excellent lawyer who knows her way around headquarters, you up for it?"

"_Ma'am was that Commander Rabb?" _Meg's voice asked.

"Yes it's me Meg," Harm answered, "now what do you say to the job offer?"

"_How long will you be gone Ma'am?" _Meg asked.

"It will be two or three months until I'm back full time," Mac replied, "You'd be TAD to this office."

"_I accept your offer ma'am," _Meg's voice said, _"When should I expect my orders?"_

"If not tomorrow, later today," Mac replied, "If I were you I'd start packing."

"_Yes ma'am," _Meg said, _"I guess I'll see you in a few days Harm."_

"Let me know when you're coming in and I'll try to get away to pick you up," Harm said.

"_Thanks Harm," _Meg answered, _"goodbye Colonel, Harm."_

"Bye Meg," "Goodbye Commander" the pair intoned simultaneously before Mac hung up the phone.

"I guess I'd better get back to work considering I'm taking tomorrow off and I have court first thing Thursday." Harm said as he opened the door.

"And I still have to call Manetti, get my files in order for Commander Austin and tell the Admiral about the change in the time table." Mac replied.

"You want me to come with you for that?" Harm asked, "I have to ask for the time off anyways."

"Thanks Harm," Mac said with a smile, "I'd appreciate that."

"No problem," Harm replied, "just come get me when you're ready to tell her."

"Will do," Mac said and turned her head back to her work. Harm took this and his cue to leave and did so.

End flashback

Knowing that it was going to be Meg replacing Mac in the office made Harm feel a lot better about Mac being out of the office. Manetti was on board too, and it should be easier on her this time since she wouldn't be the SECNAV's spy. The Admiral had approved of both the temporary replacements and promised not to mention Mac's surgery to anyone. The only people who knew that Mac was having surgery other than Harm were Mattie, Jen, Admiral Williams and Admiral Chegwidden. AJ had asked how the doctor's appointment had gone as they were leaving Harriet and Bud's the night before.

TBC


	13. telling everyone

Chapter 13

Harm did manage to get at least a little work done before the doctor came to tell him that Mac was out of surgery. Once he was allowed to see her he barely left her side. She woke up from time to time but never for very long. She was asleep when Mattie and Jen came to visit and to drop off a fresh uniform for Harm. Harm didn't want to leave her side for any longer than he had to. The nurses had agreed to let him sleep in the empty bed next to Mac's.

Harm awoke the next morning to find Mac already awake and eating breakfast.

"Morning sleepy head," she said with a smile.

"Morning," Harm said a little groggily, "what time is it?"

"0723," Mac replied without missing a beat.

"Jen and Mattie brought me by a uniform last night. I should probably get ready for work."

He disappeared into the bathroom.

"You feel up to visitors this afternoon?" Harm asked from the bathroom, "I was planning on telling the others today."

"Not to many "Mac replied, "I'm still pretty tired. Maybe just Mattie, Jen and AJ. The people who already know. I'll see the others tomorrow. Give them time to let it sink in."

"Ok," Harm said, emerging from the bathroom in his summer whites, "Only Mattie, Jen and AJ tonight. Mac have you told your Uncle Matt?"

"Oh God," Mac Gasped, "In all the rush and with everything that's been going on this past week I totally forgot."

"Do you want me to call him or would you rather do it yourself?" Harm asked.

"Do you mind?" Mac asked, "I don't really feel up to it."

"I'll call him today," Harm said, "can I tell him he can call you?"

"Ya I guess," Mac replied, "Maybe ask him to wait 'til tomorrow?"

"I can do that," Harm nodded, "I should get going. I want you to do something for me thought."

"What?" Mac asked.

"Don't forget that I love you," Harm said placing a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"I won't," Mac promised, "I love you too. Now get going before you're late for work."

"I'll see you after work Marine, "Harm said before slipping out the door.

Harm had court that morning so he had to wait until lunch to break the news to their friends. As he and Sturgis walked out of the courtroom he grabbed his friend's arm.

"Sturg, come to my office in five?" Harm requested.

"Sure buddy," Sturgis replied before continuing to his own office to deposit his files.

Harm knocked on Bud's doorframe,

"What can I do for you Commander?" the younger man asked.

"Join me in my office, and bring your wife?" Harm replied. Bud looked confused but nodded.

Five minutes later the four friends were gathered in Harm's office.

"You're probably wondering why both Mac and I weren't in yesterday." Harm began.

"The thought did cross my mind sir," Harriet admitted.

"Mac had surgery yesterday," Harm said. Bud began to say something but Harm put a hand up to stop him.

"She didn't want me to tell anyone until today. You are probably all aware of the back pain Mac's been having?" at the group's nods he continued, "Last Friday she had a procedure done and was diagnosed with ovarian cancer. She wasn't supposed to have surgery until the 2nd of June but a spot opened up. They think they got it all but she'll still have to get chemo and gamma knife treatments."

"How long have you known sir?" Bud asked, obviously feeling a little hurt that he wasn't told earlier.

"Since Friday night," Harm answered.

"Why didn't she tell us?" Harriet asked.

"She was still coming to terms with it herself," Harm explained, "plus she didn't want to ruin little AJ's birthday."

"Can we see her?" Bud asked.

"I asked her and she asked that you not come until tomorrow," Harm said, "she's still pretty tired."

Bud nodded. The group excused themselves citing various reasons. It was clear they were all a little hurt and worried about Mac.

Harm sighed, he knew they might take it hard but at least they weren't dwelling on the fact that they weren't told earlier.

Harm picked up the phone and started dialing Leavenworth when he changed his mind. He dialed AJ's number instead.

"Chegwidden," came the gruff answer.

"Sir it's Harm."

"Hello son," AJ said, "How did Mac's surgery go?"

"It went well, they think they got it all," Harm replied, "actually Mac was the reason I was calling. Do you mind going to visit her this afternoon. She's probably going stir crazy with no one to talk to."

"It would be my pleasure," the former CO responded, "Have you told Bud and Harriet yet?"

"I just finished telling them and Sturgis," Harm answered.

"How'd they take it?" AJ asked.

"They were a little hurt but they understood her reasons," Harm said, "they're going to go visit her tomorrow. She asked to only see people who knew before hand today."

"I see," AJ said.

"Anyway I have to go sir," Harm said, "I have to call Colonel O'Hara in Leavenworth and tell him his niece just had surgery to remove a tumor."

"Mac hadn't told him?" AJ was surprised, he thought Mac was closer to her uncle than that.

"With everything that's been going on it slipped her mind," Harm explained, "I told her I'd do it to save her the stress."

"I see," AJ said, "then I'll let you get to it. I'll stop by and see Mac this afternoon."

"Thank you sir," Harm said.

"Your welcome," AJ replied, "goodbye Commander."

"Good bye sir," Harm replied before hanging up the phone.

Harm took a few deep breaths before picking the phone up again and dialing Leavenworth.

After talking to a few operators and guards the voice of Colonel Matthew O'Hara finally came over the line.

"Commander Rabb," the Colonel said, "what can I do for you?"

"Actually sir, it's about Mac," Harm said.

Colonel O'Hara could tell by the Commander's tone that something was wrong.

"What is it?" He asked, "Has something happened to Sarah?"

"Mac had surgery yesterday," Harm began, "to remove a tumor from her right ovary."

"What?" Matt asked letting his cool exterior drop away.

"She only found out about it on Friday," Harm said. "She wanted to come to grips with it herself before she told everybody. She didn't really get the chance though. On Monday at her doctor's appointment she found out there was a cancellation and she could move the surgery up. In all the confusion and rush she forgot to call you. I'm sorry sir, I know you would have liked to be informed sooner."

"Damn right I would have," Matt answered, "but I can see how the slip could happen. How is she?"

"The surgery went well," Harm said, "the doctors think they got it all but she's still need chemo and gamma knife. She was awake when I left the hospital this morning but she's still pretty tired."

"Is anybody there with her now?" Matt asked, he didn't know why but he didn't want Sarah to be alone.

"Not at the moment," Harm said, "the only people who knew before today were myself, my ward, petty officer Coates, Admiral Chegwidden and our new CO. All but Admiral Chegwidden are either at work or school. AJ said he'd stop by to see Mac early this afternoon."

"What about Webb?" Matt asked.

"Mac didn't tell you?" Harm asked, "wait, when was the last time you heard from Mac?"

"I got an email from her the night Admiral Chegwidden announced his retirement," Matt answered, "she said Webb was sending her something from Germany everyday to prove he was still alive."

Harm took a deep breath before continuing, "It turns out Webb wasn't in Germany," Harm said, "he was on a mission in the Straights of Majorca. He was killed a few days before the Admiral's announcement but Mac didn't find out until the day after she sent that email. Let's just say the past two weeks haven't been easy on her."

"What about this tumor?" Matt asked, "tell me, from the beginning."

"For about the past month Mac's been having back pain," Harm said, "she kept putting off going to the doctor. Finally I had to call and make an appointment for her at Bethesda. The doctor said that the pain wasn't coming from her back and that she should go back to have a procedure done. They did the procedure Friday and discovered that she had ovarian cancer. As far as they can tell it was contained in her right ovary and hadn't spread. They wanted to do surgery as soon as possible to remove it. The first opening they had was on the 2nd. Mac had another appointment on Monday to discuss her post surgical options. I went with her. The doctor told us that there had been a cancellation and she could perform the surgery on Wednesday. Mac was in shock but she agreed. So she found a temporary replacement for herself on Tuesday and she had the surgery yesterday."

"What about now?" Matt asked, "Is she going to have chemotherapy?"

"actually we decided on a combination of chemo and gamma knife," Harm said, "it will get her up on her feet the fastest. She'll be off work for the next 8 weeks and then on limited duty for at least another 6, maybe longer depending on how she feels."

"I see," Matt said, "so you've been with her?"

"Yes sir," Harm replied, "there's no way I'd let her go through this alone."

"Commander may I ask you a question?"

"Of course sir," Harm replied.

"Do you love my niece?" Matt asked.

"With all my heart," Harm replied with feeling.

"And does she know this?" Matt asked.

"Yes sir," Harm said with a smile, "I told her on Friday."

"And she reciprocated those feelings?" the Colonel asked.

"Yes sir," Harm said again.

"Good, it's about damn time." Matt said.

"Yes sir," Harm said.

"You probably have some things to take care of Commander," Matt said, "I'll let you go."

"One more thing sir," Harm said, "Sarah asked that you not call her until tomorrow, she's still pretty tired."

"I understand," Matt said, "Please tell her I'll talk to her tomorrow."

"I will," Harm said, "goodbye sir."

"Goodbye Commander," Matt replied.

The two men hung up.

TBC


	14. visitors

Chapter 14

The rest of the Thursday and Friday at work followed without incident. Harm received a call from Meg informing him that she would be arriving that Sunday at 1025 hours. Harm told her that he should be able to pick her up.

Friday May 28

1703 ROMEO

JAG HQ

Falls Church VA

Harm was about to head out of the office at the end of the day when Admiral Williams stopped him.

"Commander," she said, "I hear the Colonel is having visitors today."

"Yes ma'am," Harm said, "she is."

"Please let her know that I'll be stopping by later," Williams said.

"Yes Ma'am I will," Harm said.

"Carry on Commander," the admiral said.

"Thank you ma'am," Harm said as he tucked his cover under his arm and headed out of the bullpen. He had gotten as far as the elevators when he ran into Bud and Sturgis.

"Hey buddy," Sturgis said, "is Mac up for visitors? I thought I might stop by before I head to the airport."

"Sure Sturgis," Harm said, "I'm sure she must be going stir crazy by now with no one to talk to."

"Would it be alright if Harriet and I brought the boys by sir?" Bud asked, "AJ's been asking about his Aunty Mac."

"Sure come on by whenever," Harm said, "visiting hours don't end until 9."

"Tell her we'll be there as soon as we pick the boys up," Bud said.

"I will," Harm said as the elevator doors opened. He and Sturgis got in while Bud returned to his office.

"So where's Varese this weekend?" Harm asked. Sturgis usually took any free weekends to fly out to wherever Varese was performing.

"Chicago," Sturgis replied, "the big easy. My flight's at 1930, should be able to make her second set."

"It's good to see you so happy Sturg," Harm said.

"It's good to feel so happy," Sturgis replied with a smile. The elevator doors opened then, the men headed to their respective cars.

"Tell Mac I'll see her in a little while," Sturgis called before getting into his car.

"Will do," Harm replied as he climbed into his SUV.

Half an hour later Harm was knocking on Mac's hospital room door.

"Hey Marine," He said as he stuck his head in the door, "how you feeling today?"

"Better now that you're here," Mac replied, "the admiral left at 1300 and I've been going stir crazy since."

"How'd your talk with your uncle Matt go?" Harm asked as he perched himself on the edge of her bed.

"Ok," Mac said, "he was pretty understanding. He's glad we finally admitted our feelings. He was a little worried that it came so closed after Clay's death but other than that."

"Good," Harm said squeezing her hand, "you up for some visitors? There's some people who are pretty anxious to see you."

"I'm up for it," Mac said, "who?"

"Sturgis said he'd stop by on the way to the airport," Harm said, "the Roberts are going to come once they pick up the boys. I guess AJ's getting pretty worried about his aunty Mac. Jen's going to bring Mattie by after volleyball practice. Oh and Admiral Williams said she'd stop by."

"How were they today?" Mac inquired about her friends.

"Better," Harm replied, "I'm going down to the caf to get some coffee you want anything?"

"Some orange juice and a cranberry muffin would be great," Mac said.

"One orange juice and cranberry muffin coming right up," Harm said, "anything else."

"One other thing," Mac said, "and it's very important that you don't forget this one."

"Anything," Harm said.

"Kisses from the man I love," Mac said.

"Well I can give you those right now," Harm said leaning over her bed and kissing her passionately. When he pulled away he rested his forehead against hers. "I love you Sarah," he said the emotion evident in his voice.

"I love you too, flyboy," Mac replied, "Now go get my food."

"Yes ma'am," Harm said with a smile. As he approached the door he didn't see the form of Admiral Jackie Williams sneak back to the waiting room. She had overheard everything. Now she had to figure out a way to fulfill her promise to AJ. Admiral Williams was so deep in thought that she didn't notice Commander Sturgis Turner pass by her and enter Mac's room.

"Hey Mac," Sturgis said poking his head in the door, "how are you?"

"I'm a little sore and I'm going stir crazy but other than that..." Mac trailed off.

"Well you'll be out of here soon, right?" Sturgis said.

"Not soon enough," Mac said, "I can't wait to get out of here. Where you off to this weekend?"

"Varese is singing in Chicago," Sturgis said, "My flight's in a few hours. Speaking of which I'd better get going."

"I'll see you later Sturgis," Mac said, "have a good time."

"I will," Sturgis said with a smile before slipping out the door.

A minute or so later Harm came into the room.

"Here's your orange juice and a raspberry muffin, sorry they were out of cranberry," he said handing her the food.

"Thanks," Mac said with a smile.

"There's a pretty anxious little boy out there wanting to see his aunty Mac," Harm said, "should I let him in?"

"Of course," Mac said.

Harm opened the door and in walked the Roberts family. AJ cautiously approached Mac's bed.

"Hi aunty Mac," the boy said quietly.

"Hi AJ," Mac said, "I hear you've been worried about me."

"Mommy said you have a big owie," AJ said, "She said it was so big that the doctors had to 'perate to take it out."

"That's right AJ they did," Mac said.

"Are you going to be all better now?" AJ asked.

"Eventually buddy," Mac said, "but not right away. Get uncle Harm to lift you up onto the bed and I'll try to explain it."

Harm hoisted the boy up to sit on Mac's bed.

"Why won't you get better soon aunty Mac?" AJ asked.

"You know when sometimes you're really sick mommy gives you medicine?" Mac asked. The boy nodded.

"And sometimes the medicine makes you feel yucky but then after a little while you aren't sick anymore?"

Another nod.

"Well that's kind of like what's going to happen to me," Mac explained, "The owie I have was so big that they have to give me medicine to make sure it's gone. The medicine's going to make me feel yucky but it will get rid of the owie. Do you understand?"

"I think so," the boy said, "how long do you have to take the medicine?"

"For a few months," Mac said, "probably until you go back to school in the fall."

"Oh," AJ said, "can I do anything to make you better aunty Mac?"

"You can do something to make me feel better," Mac told her godson. "I'm going to be spending a lot of time at home so you can draw me a whole bunch of pictures so I have something pretty to look at. Do you think you could do that?"

"Mmhm," the boy said nodding his head.

The Roberts and Harm just stood back watching the exchange. Harm was impressed with how well Mac had explained her situation so AJ could understand.

"How are you feeling ma'am?" Bud asked.

"Besides being ready to strangle the next person who asks me that I'm just a little sore," Mac said, "how's the office adjusting to Admiral Williams? I'd ask Harm but he's so preoccupied with how I'm doing he doesn't really notice anything else."

Harm smirked at Mac.

"They seem to be doing ok," Bud said, "of course they're worried about you."

"And I wonder how they found out about that?" Mac said jokingly as both she and Harm looked to Harriet.

"Me Ma'am?" Harriet asked, "I would never..."

"Give it up Harriet," Harm said, "You're busted."

"In the lieutenant's defense, she isn't the only one responsible," came a voice from the doorway.

"Jen, Mattie, come on in," Mac said.

"I figured you might have had something to do with it Petty officer," Harm said.

"Daddy I'm hungry," AJ said from Mac's bed. Mac noticed that Jimmy had started to squirm in Harriet's arms as well.

"Why don't you come here and give your aunty Mac a hug and then Mommy and Daddy can take you home and get you something to eat?" Mac said opening her arms.

AJ Reached over and gave his godmother a gentle hug before motioning for Harm to lift him down to the floor.

"See you later buddy," Harm said ruffling his hair.

"Bye uncle Harm," the boy said waving, "bye aunty Mac, bye Mattie, bye Jen."

The visit with Admiral Williams was short and awkward. They didn't know each other very well plus Williams was trying to conceal she knew they had confessed their feelings. She had come to the conclusion that she'd just have to wait for the opportunity to present itself. After all she had 3 or 4 months before the Colonel was back full time. Little did she know that said opportunity would arise just a few weeks later.

TBC


	15. former collegues and real estate

A/N: "text" is dialogue 'text' are character thoughts.

Chapter 15

Tuesday June 15

Morning staff meeting

JAG HQ

Three weeks after Mac's surgery

Everybody in the room rose as Admiral Williams entered.

"As you were folks," she said. Everybody say down.

"We have plenty of cases so let's get straight down to business," Williams said, "Manetti, dereliction of duty for a corporal Jennings at Quantico. Seems he was reading a book when he should have been keeping an eye on the perimeter thus allowing some vandals to sneak onto base."

Manetti nodded, "aye ma'am," and took the folder.

"Roberts, Austin, you're going out to the Seahawk, they seem to have a problem keeping their computers functioning and suspect sabotage."

"Aye ma'am," the pair said in unison.

"Turner, Rabb," Williams nodded to each of them, "normally I wouldn't put the two of you on the same case but this is high profile and I need my best on it. A Captain Allison Krennick, the naval and international law advisor for the Whitehouse, has been accused of sexually harassing an enlisted man. You'll both investigate; I'll need a recommendation of charges ASAP."

Only Meg noticed Harm's face blanch at the mention of the officer's name.

"Ma'am," Harm address the JAG, "I'd like to request that I be removed from this investigation."

"On what grounds Commander?" Williams asked.

"Capt. Krennick and I have a past," Harm said, "let's just say that enlisted man isn't the first man in her chain of command she's harassed."

"I see Commander," Williams said, "Very well, Manetti, you take the Krennick case. Rabb you deal with the dereliction of duty case at Quantico."

"Aye ma'am," both officers responded.

After the rest of the cases were handed out Williams dismissed the staff.

Harm stopped Sturgis and Manetti before they got to the door, "Which ever one of you ends up prosecuting I want to be called as a witness."

"Are you sure Harm," Sturgis asked, "this could dredge up some pretty unpleasant stuff."

"I'm sure," Harm said, "she's been playing this game for a long time and somebody finally had the guts to stand up to her. I have a feeling if I come out as a victim it will cause other guys who've served under her to come out of the woodwork. Now I have to review this file before heading down to Quantico."

Harm had hardly sat down in his chair when Meg Austin appeared in his doorway.

"You ok Harm?" she asked.

"Ya," Harm said, "glad somebody finally had the guts to stand up to her. God knows that my pride didn't let me. I'm not too proud to be a witness though. I'm going to help nail her ass to the wall."

"Now that's the right attitude," Meg said with a smile. "Is Mac going to be ok with you gone?"

"It should only be a few days and Jen and Mattie should be able to handle it," Harm said, "tomorrow is her last day of chemo for a while. They give her some time to recuperate every once in a while. Speaking of which I better call Jen and make sure she can pick Mac up today."

"I'll leave you to it then," Meg said, "I'm just on my way home to pack. I'll see you in a few days."

"See you Meg," Harm said.

Harm picked up the phone and dialed Jen's extension,

"Petty Officer Coates," Jen's voice came over the line.

"Jen, it's commander Rabb,"

"Hello sir," the petty officer responded.

"I need to go out the Quantico for a few days," Harm told her, "do you mind picking Mac up from chemo today and tomorrow. If not I'm sure she can get a taxi."

"No I should be able to do that sir," Jen said, "and I'll make sure Mattie keeps studying for her exams."

"Thank you Jennifer," Harm said, "what would I do without you?"

"I don't know sir." Jen said, "I'll let Mattie know you'll be gone. When do you expect to be back sir?"

"It's a simple dereliction of duty," Harm said, "should only be a few days. I'll be back for the weekend, unless something unusual pops up."

"Yes sir," Jen said, "I'll see you in a few days. You should call Colonel MacKenzie."

"I plan to," Harm said, "thanks again Jen."

"No problem sir," Jen replied as she hung up the phone.

Harm returned the handset of his phone to its cradle briefly before picking it up again and dialing home.

"Hello," came the tired voice of Sarah MacKenzie.

"I'm sorry Mac, did I wake you up?" Harm asked.

"No I was up," Mac said, "actually I'm glad you called. I've been wandering around the online real estate listings and there's one I think would be perfect for us. Do you want me to call the real-estate agent and make an appointment to see the house?"

"Actually I have to go down to Quantico for a few days on a dereliction of duty case," Harm said, "would it be possible to see the house when I get back?"

"I'll see what I can do. They gave you a DoD case?" Mac asked, "There must really be a shortage of cases up there."

"Actually I was supposed to be investigation a sexual harassment case with Sturgis but I had myself removed from the case." Harm explained.

"Why?" Mac asked.

"The accused was Capt. Allison Krennick," Harm said.

"Oh," was all Mac could get out.

"Ya oh," Harm said. "I actually think I might ask to be a witness for the prosecution if it goes to trial."

"Harm are you sure?" Mac asked.

"Sturgis asked me the same thing," Harm said, "yes I'm sure; this kid was brave enough to do what I couldn't, what my pride wouldn't let me do. The way I see it is if I take the stand other men she's harassed might come forward. The petty officer and I can't be the only ones."

"Ok Harm if you're sure," Mac said.

"I am," he replied, "I'll be home in a little while to pack. I'll see you then."

"Bye Harm," Mac said.

"Bye Mac," Harm replied.

Harm returned from Quantico Friday night. He walked in the door around 2230 to find all three of his girls, four if you included Dammit, asleep on the couch in front of the TV; well Dammit was on the floor. He just watched them sleep for a few minutes before waking Jen and picking up Mattie. Mattie was already in her PJs so he just laid her in her bed and kissed her forehead.

"Night Harm," she mumbled half asleep, "love you."

"I love you too kiddo," Harm said as he left the room and closed the door.

When he returned to the living room both Jen and the dog had already left and gone to her room. For some reason the dog loved sleeping at the end of her bed. Harm gently picked up Mac and carried her to their room. He laid her in the bed before stripping down to his boxers and joining her. He knew they were breaking regulations and longed for the day that they could openly have a relationship. Who knew when that opportunity would come up? Little did he know how close it actually was.

The next day all four of them went to see the house Mac had found on the internet. It was in a suburb not that far from the Roberts' place. It was a little further out in the country and had a big yard. They pulled up behind the realtor's car and got out.

"Mr. Rabb?" the woman asked, extending her hand.

"Yes," Harm said taking the hand and shaking it.

"I'm Ms Hamptons, Let me show you around," the woman said.

She led them into the house. It had a spacious living room with lots of natural light. There was a formal dining room as well as a breakfast nook off the kitchen. The kitchen was fabulous, a chef's dream. There was a family room as well with room for a TV and stereo system as well as a computer desk.

"Let me show you the basement," Ms Hamptons said. "Now the previous owners were renting out the basement as an apartment, it has its own door but it also has stairs and a door that come up into the kitchen. The door can be locked from both sides. So it's up to you whether you'd like this to be part of the house or if you want to rent it out. It is a full apartment, 2 bedrooms, a kitchen, bathroom and living room."

The realtor showed them around.

"This is part of the reason I thought I'd be perfect," Mac said quietly to Harm, "Jen could still be near us but pay her own way."

Harm nodded his agreement, "I think you're right about this part but I still want to see the rest of the house."

Next Ms Hamptons took then to the second level; there were a total of 4 bedrooms, a main bath and an ensuite off the master bedroom. One of the other three bedrooms had been the couple's son's room, another a guestroom and the third had been made into a study. The ensuite bathroom off the master bedroom had a huge whirlpool bathtub, perfect for taking long baths. There was also a full attic.

"The previous owners started to renovate the attic into a bedroom but it was never completed," Ms Hamptons said, "I don't know if you're a handyman Mr. Rabb but with a little work this could be a nice spacious bedroom. They even installed plumbing so it would have its own bathroom."

"I so want this room," Mattie said, "Harm we _have _to get this house."

"I'll make you a deal Matilda," Harm said, "if we end up getting this house you can have this room. Only if you help renovate it. I'm not doing all the work. Deal?"

"Deal," Mattie said with a nod.

"Let me show you the back yard," the realtor said. They followed the woman down the stairs. Harm was already fairly certain he'd make an offer on the house, he just wasn't sure if he could afford it.

The back yard was huge; it had an in ground pool and still plenty of open space.

"Ooo a tire swing," Mattie said. Pointing to where I tire hung from a large oak tree on the property.

"And it's fenced in," Mac said, "so we could get a dog."

Dog sitting for Dammit had reminded Mac of how much she missed Jingo.

"Ya Harm, can we get a dog?" Mattie said.

"Now see what you've done," Harm said to Mac with a smile, "We'll see about the dog Mattie."

"Well what do you think, Harm?" Mac asked.

"What's the asking price?" Harm asked the realtor. Ms Hamptons quoted a figure.

"We're definitely interested," Harm said, "Just give me a minute to make a phone call."

Harm ducked into the house for some privacy on his call.

"The Commander can't afford that can he?" asked Jen, "Even with the money from selling the apartments he'd have a mortgage forever."

"If I'm right, he's doing something his pride hasn't let him do for a long time," Mac said.

"What's that ma'am?" Jen asked.

"I think he's asking his stepfather for money," Mac said, "Frank always offers but Harm's too proud to accept."

Harm _was _talking to Frank,

"Frank I promise you I'll pay back every penny," Harm said.

"There's no need Harm," Frank said.

"I don't feel right taking your money," Harm said.

"Listen," Frank said, "you told the girl you love her, right?"

"Yeah," Harm answered.

"And you told her that eventually you plan on asking her to marry you, right?"

"Yeah."

"And she's made it pretty clear that she'll say yes?"

"Yeah," Harm didn't really see where this line of questioning was going.

"So consider the money an early wedding present from your mother and me," the older man concluded.

"I think I can do that," Harm said, he had to swallow his pride a little but it was worth it for his girls.

"I'll have the money wired first thing on Monday." Frank said.

"Thanks Frank," Harm said, "give my love to mom."

"I will," Frank replied, "bye Harm."

"Good bye Frank," Harm said and hung up the phone.

He found Ms Hamptons and the girls standing on the front lawn.

"We'll take it," Harm said.

"Great!" said Ms Hamptons, "I'll have the paperwork drawn up and you can come by the office on Monday to seal the deal."

"We'll be there," Harm said, shaking the woman's hand.

All the way home the girls couldn't stop talking about how they were going to decorate the place and what to do with the gardens and this and that about the house.

The rest of the weekend was mostly spent talking about the new house and how Mattie planned to finish her room. On Monday the reality of Krennick's trial literally came crashing back to reality for Harm.

Monday June 21

1013 ROMEO

JAG HQ

Falls Church VA

Harm was rounding the corner into the bullpen, his arms full of files, when he collided with somebody.

"Sorry Ma'am," Harm said, all he could see was her back and her captain's shoulder boards.

"Watch where you're going Commander," said a voice which was way to familiar for Harm's liking.

"Captain Krennick," Harm said civilly before attempting to pass her to get to Mac's office, temporarily his office. Captain Krennick turned around and sidestepped to block his path.

"I understand you were originally assigned to this investigation Commander," Krennick said her voice dangerously low.

"That's right," Harm said again trying to pass her, again being blocked.

"Why did you remove yourself from trial counsel Commander?" Krennick persisted.

"Because I'm being called as a witness for the prosecution," Harm said, "now if you'll excuse me I have court in an hour."

Krennick was so stunned that Harm would have the guts to take the stand that he easily pushed by her.

When she recovered from the shock Captain Allison Krennick decided to do everything in her power to ruin the reputation of one Commander Harmon Rabb Junior. She vowed to herself to keep her eyes and ears open for anything she could use against him.

The opportunity arose four days later, on Friday, while she was eating lunch in the JAG cafeteria. By this time the Navy Times had gotten wind of the case and had already published an article about it. The article included an interview was Commander Rabb stating that he was going to testify. She knew this would prompt more of her former subordinates to come forward. Now more than ever she wanted to ruin Rabb. She was sitting by herself at one of the table eating her salad when the conversation at the table behind her took an interesting turn. She shifted her chair slightly so she could listen more easily. She recognized one of the voices as belonging to Meg Austin and a quick glace over her shoulder identified the other one as belonging to the Admiral's yeoman.

"How's Mac doing?" Austin asked, "She's done chemo for a while now right?"

"She's getting stronger," Coates replied, "She found this great house...for the Commander and Mattie...on the 'net last week. We all went to look at it on Saturday after the Commander got home from his case."

'Commander Rabb living with an enlisted woman? I didn't think he had it in him. And who exactly is Mattie?' Krennick thought to herself.

Jen continued, "It's perfect. It's got a basement apartment with a separate entrance so I can have my own life and pay my own way but still be close by"

'Hmm, ok so maybe he isn't involved with her after all, sounds like a roommate maybe. But still even the appearance of impropriety.'

It has an attic bedroom which Mattie immediately claimed," Coates went on, "Speaking of Mattie I should remind the Commander to call her to see how her history exam went."

'Who is this Mattie?!'

"Where was I?" Jen asked, "Right, the house. It's got a huge backyard with a pool. It's wonderful. The Commander decided to get it even though it was out of his price range. I guess his stepfather's pretty loaded and lent him the money."

"He actually asked Frank for the money?" Meg asked, "He must really have wanted that house to swallow his pride that much."

'Ok nothing really interesting there. Just a minute why did Mac go too? Doesn't she work here too? Hmm maybe I can get him on fraternization after all.'

"So when are you moving in and out of Chegwidden's house?" Meg asked.

'Chegwidden? interesting'

"We can get into the house in four weeks but the Commander wants to do some stuff before we move in so probably not for 6 weeks." Jen said, "I guess we'll have to bring Dammit with us since the Admiral won't be back yet. Or maybe I'll stay at the Admiral's until he and Francesca get back. I mean it's kind of hard to house sit when you live almost an hour away."

'Ok not so interesting.'

"Are you guys doing something with Mattie to celebrate the start of summer vacation?" Meg asked, "I mean for a teenager it's a big deal, two whole months of freedom."

'teenager?'

"We're all going up to the Commander's grandmother's place," Jen said, "the Colonel likes the fresh air and Mattie adores being out in the country. Plus I think the Commander wants to spend as much time as he can up there. And of course Grams loves to fuss over all of us."

"I thought Harm might be taking Mattie up for a flying lesson." Meg said.

"He is," Jen replied, "he and Mattie are flying and the Colonel and I are driving. The Commander mowed a grass runway into his grandmother's field last time we were up there."

"Has Mac agreed to fly with him yet?" Meg asked with a giggle.

"No but do you blame her?" Jen answered.

Krennick decided that she had gotten all she was going to get out of this conversation. Now she had to decide what to do with the information. She could go to the new admiral but with how freely Austin and Coates were talking about it she had a feeling the admiral already knew. She'd go directly to the SECNAV, maybe she could discredit Rabb before he even took the stand. She had a meeting with Manetti but afterward she would go tell the SECNAV what she had discovered. There was no way she would let Commander Harmon Rabb Jr ruin her career.

TBC


	16. The vertict

AN: Starting in this chapter there is a slight crossover with West wing, if you aren't familiar with the show don't worry, it's nothing big just some characters. So to cover my behind West Wing and it's characters don't belong to be either.

Chapter 16

Friday June 25

1742 ROMEO

Krennick's meeting with the SECNAV did not go as planned. Sheffield already knew the majority of what she had to say and was ok with it. He also suggested that it was in her best interests not to go to the media as after they heard his side of the story it would only make Harm even more of a golden boy. She grudgingly had to agree. If the navy times were anything they were thorough. They'd listen to her but they'd also ask Rabb his side. What public is going to condemn a man who adopted a teenager who was surviving on her own after losing her mother in an accident and being abandoned by her drunk father? A man who was buying a house with an apartment in the basement so he wouldn't leave his daughter's roommate out on the street? A man who took care of his best friend who was recovering from cancer and a man who was house and dog sitting for his former CO? No, going to the media would hinder her case more than help it. With no more tricks up her sleeve Krennick began to wonder what kind of plea bargain she could get. She knew there was no way she'd be found not guilty. As her lawyer said, 'this isn't going to be a case about guilt or innocence it's going to be about the sentence.'

Meanwhile as Krennick contemplated the demise of her career the subject of her loathing was on his way to Blacksburg with his family.

"I don't care Matilda," Harm was saying, "You are not painting your room black."

"But it'll be so cool," Mattie argued back, "I'm going to put glow in the dark stars on the ceiling so it looks like the night sky."

"It would look cool at night Mattie but during the day it would just be dark," Mac said, "there's not very much light in that room anyways."

"Now you guys are ganging up on me?" Mattie whined.

"Give it up Mattie," Jen said, "you aren't going to win this one."

"What if we made you some curtains out of black fabric with glow in the dark stars on them," Mac said, "I saw some in the window of the fabric store when I was at the mall the other day."

"Ya I guess that would be ok," Mattie said slumping back in her seat and pulling her headphones on.

"Thanks Mac," Harm said turning to smile at her, "I never would have thought of that."

"And that is why you need a woman in the house," Mac said with a smile. "Tell me again why we have to wait two weeks to move into our house."

"Because there's some things that need to be done," Harm said, "we need to get separate alarm systems put in for the house and Jen's apartment, we need to put in the intercom system, replace the kitchen tile, finish Mattie's room, put a fence up around the pool and paint."

"Right, I still don't see why we need half that stuff but I get it," Mac said, "mind if I take a nap?"

"Go ahead," Harm said giving her hand a squeeze.

Harm was left to drive a silent car the rest of the way to Blacksburg. Jen and Mac were sleeping and Mattie wasn't talking to him.

Harm and Mattie touched down in Gram's field an hour before Mac and Jen would arrive. Mattie climbed out of the plane without a word. When she met Grams and her dog Leroy coming out to meet them she said a terse hello before heading straight for the tire swing.

"What's wrong with Mattie?" Grams asked as she approached Harm who was securing the stearman.

"I won't let her paint her room black," Harm said, "she'll get over it."

"I'm sure she will," Gram responded with a smile, "why don't you come inside while you wait for Mac and Jen. I have a strawberry rhubarb pie that just came out of the oven."

"You know I could never resist your strawberry rhubarb pie," Harm said with a grin as he followed his grandmother into the house.

When Mac and Jen arrived 45 minutes later Mattie still hadn't come inside.

"Did you see Mattie out there on your way in?" Harm asked Mac after she and Jen had greeted Grams.

"She's sitting out on the tire swing," Mac said, "she still not talking to you?"

"Nope," Harm said, "she's even giving Leroy the cold shoulder. Hopefully she'll be over it tomorrow so she can actually enjoy this weekend."

"Would you like me to go talk to her sir?" Jen asked, "maybe you could think up a compromise while I'm out there?"

"Thanks Jen," Harm said, "I'll see what I can think up."

"Maybe you could let her paint the ceiling black," Mac suggested.

"Mac her room is the attic," Harm said, "her entire room is ceiling."

"But there's that part that's more like a ceiling than walls," Mac said, "what if we let her paint that black and get her a black bedspread and curtains."

"That could work I guess," Harm said, "but she'd have to paint the walls a lighter colour."

"Let me work on her a bit," Mac said, "I have some ideas that might help make her agree."

Mac did manage to convince Mattie to adjust the color scheme of her room and the rest of the weekend was filled with flying lessons, walks through the woods and a fishing trip to the nearby stream and plenty of Gram's cooking.

Thursday July 1

1130 ROMEO

Courtroom 1

JAG HQ

The following Thursday the court room was packed as the verdict and sentence in the Krennick case were read. The president of the members stood,

"Captain Allison Krennick we find you guilty of multiple courts of sexual harassment. We hereby sentence you to 18 months confinement, an administrative discharge and forfeiture of 15 of you pension."

"Thank you Commander, the members are dismissed with the thanks of the court. This court martial is adjourned." Admiral Morris banged his gavel to end the proceedings. People began pouring out of the court room as Krennick gave one last glare to Harm before being led away. Mac and Mattie approached Harm who had been sitting a few rows ahead of them.

"Hey," Harm said.

"Hey yourself," Mac said, "We just had to see it for ourselves. That women was a disgrace to the uniform, even if it was Navy."

"Ya from what you guys have told me she got what she deserved," Mattie added.

"Excuse me, sir Ma'am, Mattie," Petty Officer Coates interrupted, "sorry to interrupt but the Admiral asked to see the Commander and the Colonel as soon as court let out."

"Both of us Petty Officer?" Harm asked, wondering why Admiral Williams would want to see Mac.

"Yes sir," Jen replied, "she requested that both you and Colonel MacKenzie join his ASAP."

"Thanks Jen," Mac said, "we'll be right there."

Jen nodded and then returned to her desk.

"Mattie why don't you go wait in my office," Harm said, "Well go out to lunch after we see what the admiral wants."

"Can I play on the computer?" Mattie asked.

"As long as you don't do anything illegal," Harm said with a grin.

"Yes Dad," Mattie said in a patronizing tone as she rolled her eyes. She wandered off in the general direction of Harm's office.

"I wonder what this will be about," Harm said as he and Mac walked toward the admiral's office.

"I don't know," Mac said, "do you thing she knows?"

"I don't know," Harm said, "I guess we're about to find out."

"Go right on in," Jen said, "she's expecting you."

Harm and Mac entered the office and came to attention.

"Commander Rabb and Colonel MacKenzie reporting as ordered sir." Harm said. He noticed that there was a man in the office he didn't recognize.

"At ease," Admiral Williams said, "Commander, Colonel this is Leo McGarry the Whitehouse Chief of staff. He's here to offer one of you a job."

"Ma'am?" Mac questioned.

"We knew no matter the out come today that we couldn't continue to employ Captain Krennick," Mr. McGarry explained. "we were very impressed with your defense of the Secretary of the Navy this past winter. We would like to offer one of you her position."

"Which one of us sir?" Mac asked.

"I'll leave that up to you to decide," McGarry said, "would you like a few minutes?"

"That's not necessary," Harm said, "the Colonel should take the job. I'm not cut out for that kind of work."

"Colonel?" McGarry asked.

"I accept," Mac said, "however I should inform you I'm currently undergoing chemo therapy..."

"I'm aware of your medical condition Colonel," McGarry said, "we are prepared to work around it for now. Come into work when you can. Work from home when you can't. If there's an emergency perhaps we could contact commander Rabb?"

"Yes sir," Harm agreed.

"Colonel MacKenzie, perhaps you could come by tomorrow and we'll talk some more." McGarry said, "I'll show you around and introduce you to the people you'll be working with."

"Yes sir," Mac said.

Meanwhile Williams had been filling out paperwork.

"Sorry to interrupt," the Admiral said, "Colonel if you would please sign here." She handed Mac a pen. Mac signed the transfer papers and smiled.

"I'll expect you around 1?" McGarry said.

"Yes sir," Mac replied, "I'll be there."

"If you'll all excuse me I have a meeting with the French ambassador," McGarry said. Williams nodded and McGarry left.

"I'm sure you two want to celebrate," Williams said to her two officers, "dismissed."

"Aye aye ma'am," Harm and Mac said is unison before executing perfect about faces and leaving their CO's office. They headed to Harm's office to pick up Mattie so they could go to lunch.

"So what did she want?" Mattie asked when they entered the office.

"I've agreed to take over Krennick position at the Whitehouse," Mac said.

"Wow," Mattie said, "congrats Mac. You guys know what this means don't you? You're in separate chains of command."

Twin smiles crept over Mac and Harm's faces. They didn't have to hide their relationship anymore. No more pretending they were still just friends, no more hiding the fact that Mac was spending most of her time at Harm's (aka Chegwidden's) place, no more lying.

"Seem like we have more than enough to merit a celebratory lunch," Harm said, "Il Mastrato's on me?"

The girls nodded their heads in agreement. The three left the office with huge grins on their faces and headed for the nearby Italian restaurant.

TBC


	17. The Whitehouse

Chapter 17

Friday, july 2

1300

West Wing Lobby

Whitehouse

Mac sat in the lobby waiting for Leo McGarry. She felt a little self conscious about her wig but she tried to ignore the feeling. Instead she tried to focus on the fact that not only was she going to be working at the Whitehouse but that she and Harm could now be together out in the open. A fact they had taken full advantage of the night before. She had just started reliving the romantic dinner for two when a slightly familiar man approached her.

"Colonel MacKenzie?" the man asked. She nods her head and he continues, "I'm Josh Lyman deputy chief of staff. Leo got pulled into a last minute meeting so he asked me to show you around."

"I appreciate it Mr. Lyman," Mac said shaking the man's hand.

"Call me Josh," Mr. Lyman said.

"Mac," Mac said.

"Mac?" Josh questioned.

"It's short for MacKenzie," Mac explained, "the boys gave it to me in Japan and it stuck."

"Ok, Mac," Josh said, "Your office is downstairs but you'll probably be spending quite a bit of time up here. I'll introduce you to senior staff and then I'll take you downstairs. Hopefully the president will have 5 minutes for you at some point."

"The president?" Mac asked a little nervous.

"You're going to be advising him on matters of international law," Josh said, "you'd better get used to the idea of talking to him on a regular basis."

Mac nodded, 'suck it up marine,' she thought to herself.

She followed Josh through a set of doors into the west wing of the Whitehouse.

"This is the communications bullpen," Josh said, "This is Ginger and Kathy. Here's Toby Ziegler's office, he's Whitehouse communication director. I think he's on the hill at the moment. And this is his deputy Will Bailey's office."

Josh knocked lightly on the door frame.

"Hey Josh," Will said looking up from his computer.

"Will, this is Colonel MacKenzie. She's replacing Captain Krennick as international and maritime law advisor." Josh said.

"Nice to meet you Colonel," Will said standing up to shake her hand.

"Call me Mac," Mac said taking the offered hand.

Josh continued to take Mac around and introduce her to the senior staff. After a stop by the president's aide's, Charlie, desk to see when the president had a free 5 minutes Josh took Mac down to see her office. It wasn't as big as her office at JAG but it was a fair size.

"You can move your stuff in here when ever you like," Josh said, "are you coming to the 4th of July picnic?"

"I don't know," Mac said, "I was planning on spending it with my boyfriend and his daughter, well she'll be his daughter once the adoption papers come through."

"They can come," Josh said, "it's a family thing. Anyways you could bring your stuff in then. Leo said you were starting your second round of chemo on Monday."

"Ya," Mac replied, "do you mind if I make a phone call?"

"Go ahead," Josh said, "it's your office. Dial 9 for an outside line."

Mac picked up the phone and dialed the number for the switch board at Leavenworth prison.

"Cell block D common room please," she asked the operator.

"One moment ma'am," the woman said as she transferred the call.

"Cell block D, sergeant Peters speaking," said a gruff voice.

"Bill it's Colonel MacKenzie. Is my uncle around?" Mac asked well aware of the questioning glances she was getting from Josh.

"Hi Colonel," Bill said, "he just finished a game of crib with Stumpy. Hang on a sec I'll get him."

"Thanks Bill," Mac said.

"Sarah?" Matt's voice said a minute and 32 seconds later, "is something wrong."

"No uncle Matt something's actually very right," Mac said with is smile, "guess where I'm calling you from?"

"Where?" uncle matt asked playing along.

"My office...in the Whitehouse." Mac said a little excitement showing in her voice.

"The Whitehouse?" Matt said, "when did this happen Mac?"

"Yesterday," Mac said, "you've been following the Krennick case right?"

"Yes," Matt said.

"Well the verdict was handed down yesterday," Mac said, "she was found guilty. They offered me her job. I'm the new international and maritime law advisor to the Whitehouse."

"Congratulations Sarah," Matt said, "I'm proud of you. I take it you went and celebrated last night."

"Yep and we had more than one thing to celebrate," Mac said, "the new job puts Harm and I in separate chains of command."

"Sarah that's wonderful," Matt said, "Have you told Chloe yet? I'm sure she'll be thrilled."

"Not yet," Mac said, "I thought I'd wait until she got here on Tuesday. I have to go Uncle Matt, I'm supposed to meet the president in 6 minutes and 47 seconds."

"Ok, Sarah," Matt said, "give Chloe a hug for me. And I'm still waiting for pictures of that house. Love you."

"Love you too Uncle Matt," Mac said with a smile, "the picture are in the mail. And watch your back in there, Harm sent another one your way last week. Name's lieutenant Greg Michaels. You might want to find out what cell block he's in. He was not a happy camper."

"I will Mac," Matt said, "thanks for the warning."

"Bye Uncle Matt," Mac said.

"Bye Sarah," Matt said.

"You have an uncle in prison?" Josh asked as they headed back up to the president's office.

"Leavenworth," Mac said shortly.

"Oh," Josh said making a mental note to read her file more thoroughly later. The rest of the walk was made in an uncomfortable silence. They arrive in the outer office of the president.

"You can go in," Charlie said, "he's ready for you."

Josh held the door open for her and she stepped through into the oval office. There were three men in the office, Leo McGarry, the president and a distinguished and very well decorated admiral. Mac immediately snapped to attention.

"At ease Colonel," the admiral said, "I'm Admiral Fitzwallace chairmen of the joint chiefs. You're under my chain of command."

"Yes sir," Mac said.

"Colonel MacKenzie I'm president Bartlet, welcome to the Whitehouse."

"Thank you sir," Mac said, still not at ease with the situation.

"We were all quite impressed with your defense of the Secretary of the Navy this past winter," the president said.

"With all due respect sir I can't take all the credit for that," Mac said, "it was a team effort between myself, commander Rabb and Lieutenant Commander Roberts."

"Of course," Bartlet said, "I'm looking forward to meeting Rabb. I assume you're bringing him to the picnic on Sunday?"

"Sir?" Mac questioned. She wondered how the president knew about her relationship with Harm.

"He is your best friend is he not?" Bartlet asked.

"Sir I find it somewhat disturbing the amount of knowledge you have about my private life," Mac said.

"I'll admit I find it a bit disturbing as well," Bartlet said with a smile, "but we had to make sure you were scandal free so we needed to know as much about you as possible."

"Sir if you wanted someone with a clean past perhaps I wasn't the best choice," Mac was starting to feel a little self conscious.

"Colonel we wouldn't have offered you the job if we thought your past was a problem," Leo McGarry said. "You and Rabb both have colourful pasts but that doesn't make you any less qualified for the job. Speaking of Rabb are you certain it's ok with your former CO for us to call Rabb in an emergency?"

"Yes Admiral Williams fully supports it," Mac said, "she informed the judges yesterday that the Commander may get called away suddenly at any time over the next few months. Until I'm back full time. Until then I'll be in as much as I can."

"We appreciate that Colonel," Admiral Fitzwallace said, "now if you'll excuse me I have a briefing."

"Yes sir," Mac said, "of course sir." She snapped to attention and saluted. The admiral returned the salute before exiting the office.

"And I'm afraid Leo and I have a meeting with the ambassador to Greenland," the president said, "it was good meeting you and I'll see you on Sunday at the picnic."

"Yes sir," Mac said.

"Josh can you show the Colonel out?" Leo asked.

Josh nodded and held the door open for Mac.

"So we'll see you on Sunday?" Josh asked as he walked her out.

Mac nodded, "yes," she said simply.

"Leave your guests' names with the guard at the security desk," Josh said, "it'll will help them get in more easily."

"Thanks Josh," Mac said shaking his hand.

"My pleasure," Josh answered.

Mac left Harm and Mattie's names at the desk for Sunday and then headed for her real estate agent's office.

Harm arrived home that night to find Mac and Mattie in the dining room with the entire table covered in paint chips, wall paper samples, carpet samples, fabric swatches and furniture catalogues.

"What _are_ you two _doing_?" Harm asked.

"Trying to figure out how to decorate the house," Mattie said, "I figure as soon as I figure out the furniture and fabrics I want in my room the sooner we can get started. That way when we move in some of it will already be done."

"I see," Harm said, "and by we do you mean me and Mac or are you actually going to help."

"I'll help," Mattie said, "it's not like a have a lot of other stuff to do. Volleyball camp isn't until the last week in August and JNROTC camp is the first two weeks of August. So I've got a whole month to work on the stuff for the house."

"Whoa, rewind," Harm said, "JNROTC camp?"

"Ya," Mattie said, "I thought I'd join the corps at school this year and they have an orientation camp that all the new people have to go to."

"And when were you planning on telling me this?" Harm asked.

"I don't know," Mattie said, "eventually. You're going to let me go right?"

"Yes, you can go," Harm said, "but I don't like that you didn't tell me. Now what's the plan for your room?"

Mattie explained the plan for her room. Of course it turned out that Harm was expected to build her bed and window seats for the dormer windows.

"How'd it go at the Whitehouse?" Harm asked Mac when Mattie was done explaining.

"good," Mac said, "Josh showed me my office and introduced me to the president and my new CO Admiral Fitzwallace. We've been invited to the Whitehouse Independence Day picnic on Sunday."

"Cool," Mattie said, "so I get to meet the president and stuff? Wait 'til I tell Andre and Susan. I'm going to call them right now." Mattie rushed up to the room she was using to call her best friends.

"So our first public function as a couple, huh?" Harm said slipping his arms around Mac from behind.

"Mmhm," Mac nodded, "the first of many." She turned around in his arms and kissed him. "Now go get started on supper, I'm hungry."

Harm chuckled at his marine and headed to change his clothes before starting supper.

TBC


	18. July 4th

Chapter 18

Sunday July 4th

Whitehouse lawn

Harm and Mac were mingling with the crowd while Mattie had gone in search of someone closer to her age. Well that or a pilot. Harm was discussing international relations between the US and the Middle East with Toby Zeigler when he heard a squeal of 'Uncle Harm!'

Harm had just enough time to brace himself before AJ Roberts attacked his legs.

"Well sir AJ what brings you here?" Harm said crouching down to the five year old's height.

"Mommy and Daddy got 'vited," the boy said.

"Do they know you're over here or did you run off again?" Harm asked.

"I asked first," AJ said, "I always do now because if I don't Mommy get real scared."

"You understand why right?" Harm asked.

"Uh-huh," AJ said, "cause I ran away last winter and she's 'fraid I'll do it again."

"AJ Roberts I'd like you to meet someone," Harm said picking the boy up. "This is Toby Zeigler he works here at the Whitehouse with Auntie Mac."

"How do you do sir," AJ said very politely offering his hand.

"Nice to meet you AJ Roberts," Toby said.

"I work with AJ's parents at JAG," Harm said, "speaking of which."

"Hi sir," Harriet said, "I hope he hasn't been too much trouble."

"He's being a perfect gentleman," Harm said, "Lieutenant Commander Bud Roberts, Lieutenant Harriet Sims this is Toby Zeigler communication director for the Whitehouse."

"Nice to meet you sir," Bud said shaking his hand.

"Roberts..." Toby said, "you helped Rabb and MacKenzie defend the Secretary of the Navy in February."

"Yes sir," Bud said with a hint of pride.

"You did a good job," Toby said.

"Thank you sir," Bud said.

The group continued to mingle until 1800 when President Bartlet took the stage.

"Could I have everybody's attention please," Bartlet said into the mike, the crowd immediately quieted down.

"As many of you are aware this winter the Secretary of the Navy was charged with war crimes and stood before an international tribunal." Bartlet began, "The three lawyers from the Judge Advocate General's Corps that defended him are here today. I wanted to give them each a medal but apparently there isn't one that's appropriate. I will however present each of them with a certificate of commendation and the personal thanks of the President. Admiral Fitzwallace..."

"Lieutenant Colonel MacKenzie, Commander Rabb and Lieutenant Commander Roberts front and centre," Admiral Fitzwallace bellowed.

Mac, Harm and Bud made there way quickly to the stage and came to attention in front of the admiral and the President.

"Colonel, Commanders it is my honour to present all of you with a certificate of commendation for your excellent job in defending the Secretary of the Navy and this country at an international tribunal." The President said, "these commendations will be put on your permanent records. I also offer my personal thanks."

He handed each of them their letters in leather portfolios and shook their hands.

"Dismissed," Fitzwallace ordered. Mac, Harm and Bud performed perfectly executed about faces and stepped down from the stage.

Mattie hugged Harm, "I'm so proud of you Dad," she said.

"Thanks kiddo," Harm said returning the hug.

"Yay Daddy!" AJ yelled as Bud swooped his son up into his arms.

Harm was about to give Mac a congratulatory kiss when all three of them got ambushed by reporters. It took nearly an hour to answer the reporters' questions and get back to enjoying the evening.

Harm and Mac were sitting on the grass watching the fireworks with Mattie lying down between them.

"It's too bad Jen missed all this," the teenager said.

"I'm sure Jen would rather be out with her boyfriend than hanging out with us," Harm said.

"You're probably right," Mattie said, "but today was pretty cool."

"Yes it was,' Harm agreed.

TBC


	19. The house

Chapter 19

July 23, 2004

Three weeks later

Dulles International airport

Mattie and Harm were sitting in the arrivals area waiting for his Mom and Frank to arrive.

"There they are," Harm said indicating an older couple that had just come through the sliding glass doors.

"Harmon," Trish greeted as she hugged her son.

"You must be Mattie," Frank said, "I'm Frank."

"Nice you meet you Frank," Mattie said shaking the man's hand.

"It's good to finally meet you dear," Trish said giving the girl a hug, "where's Mac?"

"I had Jen pick her up from chemo today," Harm said, "I figured I'd take you by the house first. By the time we get back to the admiral's they should be home."

"What a wonderful idea," Trish said, "I wanted to see the house before you boys did your redecorating."

It was the last day of this round of Mac's chemo. They had already had possession of the house for a week. A week that was taking up by professional installing various things. The coming week Trish was taking Mac and Harriet to the spa while Harm, Mattie, Jen and Frank, with some help from the rest of JAG finished the house. The plan was to have it all done by the time the girls got home the following Sunday.

Harm and Frank got the luggage and before long they were on their way to the house.

"Will Jennifer be moving in when you are?" Trish asked.

"She's moving her furniture in but she's going to stay at the admiral's until he gets home," Harm said, "it's to far to drive just to water the plants and pick up the mail even if we did bring Dammit here."

"I cannot believe the admiral named his dog that," Trish said.

"It just came to him one day," Mattie said, "and the dog likes it. Of course we had to give little AJ a speech about not saying the dog's name at school or in front of his friends parents."

Frank chuckled at this.

"I can just imagine how that conversation went," Franks said.

"According to Bud it was pretty funny," Mattie said.

"I can imagine," Frank said.

"We're here," Harm said pulling up to the house.

"Harmon it's beautiful," Trish said getting out of the car.

"Thanks Mom," Harm said, "we had painters come do the outside of the house for us while the security guys were wiring the inside."

"So let's see the inside then," Trish said nearly dragging her son to the front door.

Harm chuckled and unlocked the door. He turned off the alarm and ushered his parents and Mattie into the house.

Trish steps into the living room and gasps in appreciation, "there's so much natural light in here," she said, "are these the colours?" she picked up a paint chip and a swatch of fabric off a nearby chair.

"Yep," Mattie said, "Mac and I decided on all the colours and fabric and stuff. We couldn't have this place come out looking like Harm apartment."

"And what exactly is wrong with my apartment?" Harm asked jokingly.

"Harm you have to admit your apartment was a real bachelor pad," Frank said patting his step son on the back, "you have a family now. Now we better show your mother another room or she'll be standing here all day."

"Come on Mom," Harm said, "I'll show you the dining room." Harm then whispered something in Mattie's ear and she took off upstairs.

Trish was admiring the new tiles in the kitchen when she heard Mattie's disembodied voice.

"Harm," the voice said, "you didn't tell me the plumbing guys were coming today."

Harm walked over to the intercom in the kitchen and held the reply button.

"I thought I'd surprise you," he said, "they came this morning before Mac went to chemo. Now come back down here and help me finish showing your grandparents around."

"On my way," Mattie said. A minute later she was in the kitchen.

"Isn't that neat," Mattie asked Frank and Trish, "it doesn't matter where in the house we are we can talk to each other. There's an intercom in each bedroom, the main bath upstairs and Harm and Mac's ensuite, there's one in the kitchen, one in the front hallway and one in the back yard."

"There's one in the back yard?" asked Frank.

"In case we need extra towels or drinks," Mattie said, "this way someone can bring them out and we don't have to get the floors all wet."

Trish looks out the kitchen window at the pool, "aren't you going to put a fence around that thing Harmon?" she demanded, "a child could fall in and drown."

"Of course I am Mom," Harm said calmly, "It's just that I'm having a hot tub installed as a surprise for Mac. I can't have the fence put up before the hot tub goes in and the hot tub can't go in while Mac's still here. Satisfied?"

"More than satisfied," Trish said, "now show me the rest of this house."

Harm and Mattie complied they showed her the family room and the second story. Then they came to the attic door.

"And now for the piece de resistance," Mattie said dramatically. She opened the door and led Trish and Frank up the stairs. Mattie and Harm had spent their evenings that week finishing the construction work on the attic. They had put up the insulation, put up plaster board and installed a midnight blue carpet.

"Wow," Frank said, "you've done a good job."

"And I've even got my own bathroom," Mattie said excitedly, "the plumbers came today and connected everything up. And Harm's going to build me window seats and a double bed with drawers under it. Actually they're more or less done already we just have to get them here and put them together. We've got to paint first though. My ceiling's going to be midnight blue with glow in the dark stars and the walls are going to be light yellow so it looks like moonlight. And we're going to put magnetic primer on the walls so that to hang up pictures and stuff I can just put magnets on my walls instead of using push pins. It's going to be very cool."

"It sounds very interesting," Trish said a little skeptically.

"Wait until you actually see it," Mattie said, "you'll love it."

Frank smiled at the girl's enthusiasm.

"We'd better get back if we want some say in what goes on the pizzas," Harm said. The group headed back down the stairs and out to the car.

45 minutes later they pulled into the admiral's driveway. Harm noticed that Jen's car was already there. He grabbed one of the suitcases out of the truck on headed for the house. Frank, Trish and Mattie followed with the rest of the luggage.

"We're home," he called as he opened the door.

"Hi sir," Jen said, "I was just about to order the pizzas."

"Jen this is my mother Trish and my step father Frank," Harm said, "Mom, Frank this is petty officer Jennifer Coates our current roommate and future tenant."

"It's nice to finally meet you Mr. and Mrs. Burnett," Jen said shaking their hands.

"Please it's Trish and Frank," Trish said, "where's Mac?"

"She's taking a nap before supper," Jen said, "the chemo takes a lot out of her. I got MASH and serendipity for the movies. Is that alright with you sir?"

"Jen for the hundredth time you can call me Harm when we're out of uniform," Harm said, "and yes the movies are fine. Is Michael joining us tonight?"

"No he's been on a business trip this week," Jen said, "he won't be back until late tonight probably. He said if he gets back before 11 he might stop by to say goodnight."

At Trish and Franks confused faces Mattie said, "Michael's Jen's boyfriend. Friday nights are family nights; we order pizza and watch movies or play cards or board games together. Going out is not allowed but boyfriends are allowed to come here. Mike usually comes and he and Jen get all cuddly."

"That's enough Mattie," Jen said before reaching out to tickle her 'little sister.'

"Ahh, Harm help," Mattie called.

"I'm not getting into this," Harm said, "Mom, Frank what do you want on your pizza?"

"I think with can share a Hawaiian," Frank said, "Alright with you Trish?"

"That sounds perfect," Trish said.

"I'll call the pizza place then I'll show you to your room," Harm said.

45 minutes later the pizza arrived. Harm set the boxes on the table, "Grab a plate and dig in guys," he said to Trish and Frank.

"Shouldn't someone wake Mac?" Trish asked.

"She'll be down in a minute," Mattie said, "If there's one thing that can wake up Mac it's the smell of food."

Mattie was right a few minutes later Mac emerged from the bedroom.

"Do I smell pizza?" she asked with a wan smile.

"You do," Harm said, "I got your favourite, meat lovers with mushrooms."

"What did I do to deserve you?" Mac asked leaning up to kiss him. It was when she turned around to get a piece of pizza that she noticed Trish and Frank.

"Trish, Frank what are you doing here?" Mac asked surprised.

"I thought after all you've been through you could use a week at the spa," Trish said, "while the boys finish the house me, you and Harriet are spending a week at the spa."

"That sounds wonderful Trish but I have to work," Mac said thinking about how lovely a spa vacation would be.

"No you don't," Harm replied, "I already cleared it with Leo and Fitzwallace. They'll call me first if anything comes up and if they can't get me they have the numbers for the spa and the hotel."

"So see there's no reason you can't come," Trish said with an air of finality.

"Exactly how long have you guys been planning this?" Mac asked.

"A while," was all Harm would say, "Now eat your pizza before it gets cold."

Mac grabbed a slice of meat lovers and a soda as they all settled down to watch MASH.

By the end of the movie Mac was asleep again, Michael had arrived and Mattie's sides were hurting from laughing so hard.

"That was such a great movie Harm," the teen said, "I'm glad you made me watch it."

"I'm glad you liked it, kiddo," Harm said, he turned to his parents, "we've been trying to introduce Mattie to the classics. They just don't make movies like they used to."

"No they don't," Frank agreed, "now why don't you and I leave the girls to their chick flick and go figure out a plan of attack for that house of yours."

"Sounds like a plan," Harm said as he eased himself out from under Mac who had fallen asleep with her head in his lap.

The next morning as planned Trish, Mac and Harriet left for the spa. Frank, Harm, Mattie, Jen and Michael packed up some sleeping bags, clothes and Dammit and headed to the house. They figured it would be easier just to stay at the house rather than driving back to the admiral's every night.

They worked hard that weekend to get as much stuff done as possible. At some point or another the entire JAG crew was over helping, even little AJ did some painting. Harm had taken the week off so while the others went back to work on Monday he and Mattie continued to paint, wallpaper and decorate the house. By the time Friday rolled around the house was finished. All that needed to be done was move in their belongings.

Mean while at the spa Mac was enjoying the pampering. After three weeks of chemo the opportunity to relax, have a massage, facial and pedicure was heaven. She especially liked the yoga and relaxation techniques, some how it made her feel stronger, less frail. By the time Sunday came she was completely relaxed and felt like a new person. She had enjoyed her stay but she was anxious to see what the boys and Mattie had done to the house. Of course she, Mattie and Jen had picked out colors and fabrics but you never could tell with Harmon Rabb.

They pulled up to the house and even the outside looked different. There were curtains in the windows and someone had done some work in the garden. Harm and Mattie came out to greet her.

"How was your trip," Harm asked giving Mac a kiss.

"It was wonderful," Mac said, "I feel great. Like a whole other person."

"Great," Harm said, "how would you like a tour of your home marine?"

"I'd love one," Mac said taking the offered hand.

Harm and Mattie led her and Trish into the house. Mac gasped at how good a job the men had done. Not only was every room done in the colours and fabrics she had picked out but they had also managed to find the perfect balance of her and Harm to make the house feel like home.

There were even a few surprises, some new furniture, framed pictures of her and Harm and Mattie, little accessories in the rooms that fit perfectly. Her favourite of these were the three teddy bears that sat on the computer desk in the family room. One was dressed in marine greens, one in a sailor's outfit and one in a volleyball uniform. When she saw the bears she walked up and picked up each one. Harm walked up behind her and wrapped her arms around her waist from behind,

"We'll add one for every new member of our family," Harm whispered in her ear. Mac had tears in her eyes thinking of the kids they'd have. They would have kids; Harm was right what he's said at the hospital months ago, family wasn't about DNA it was about love. If they didn't have biological kids they would adopt. She had made that decision at the spa that week.

"That's something I wanted to talk to you about," Mac said turning around in his arms.

"Later," Harm said, "I have one more surprise for you. Close your eyes."

Mac did as he asked. Harm led her out the back door into the yard.

"Open your eyes," he whispered in her ear.

She opened her eyes and gasped, "A hot tub?" she said, "is this why we couldn't put the fence in until this week?"

Harm nodded, "the fence had to go around the hot tub too so it couldn't go up until the tub was installed."

"It's wonderful Harm, Thank you," Mac said leaning up to hug him tightly.

"Mattie's spending the night at Susan's, what do you say we test it out tonight?" Harm said in a sultry voice.

"I like the way you think counselor," Mac said with a sexy smile.

"And that's our cue to skedaddle," Mattie said ushering Trish back into the house.

Later that night Harm and Mac we sitting cuddled up together in the hot tub.

"Oh," Mac groaned, "this is heaven on my back."

"Glad you like it," Harm said, "what was it you wanted to talk about before?"

"I came to a decision at the spa this week," Mac said.

"Oh, a decision about what?" Harm asked pulling her closer to him.

"Kids, family," Mac replied.

"What about them?" Harm asked.

"I want us to have one," Mac said, "you're right DNA doesn't make a family love does. Even if we can and do have our own kids I want us to adopt. I mean we're not exactly young so having a bunch of our own kids may be too much. I mean by the time they're in high school we'd be in our fifties."

"I agree we should adopt," Harm said, "but where are you going with this?"

"We both didn't have the perfect childhood," Mac said, "but they were better than a lot of the kids in the foster care system. I think we should try to adopt the kids that the system is having trouble placing. For what ever reason, emotional trouble, disability, older kids, siblings that want to stay together."

"It's a great sentiment Mac but are you sure about this," Harm said looking her in the eyes, "I mean emotionally disturbed kids are going to be a handful, we might find ourselves in over our heads."

"I'm sure," Mac replied, "everyone wants the cute little ones. But not that many people want to take on a challenge. That means that a lot of these kids end up in the system their entire childhood until they're 18. They become angry adults who more than likely end up on the street selling drugs or prostituting. That's no life for a kid. I want to help them, even if it's just one of them."

"Ok," Harm said, "if you're sure I'm behind you 100. Tomorrow I'll go down to child services and see if we can get our names on some waiting lists"

"Thanks Harm," Mac said, "I love you."

"Love you too babe," Harm said as they lapsed into a comfortable silence.


	20. The promotion

Chapter 20

Wednesday Sept 1

1000 ROMEO

JAG HQ

Falls Church, VA

The senior staff was just coming out of the senior staff meeting when Mac entered the bull pen.

"Colonel," A now 5 month pregnant Harriet exclaimed, "What are you doing here?"

"I have to talk to Commander Rabb," Mac replied before approaching her boyfriend.

Admiral Williams saw that Mac had arrived stood tall and cried,

"Attention to orders!"

Everyone present snapped to attention.

"Rabb, front and centre," Williams called.

Harm approached the admiral and came to attention in front of her. It was then that he noticed retired Admiral AJ Chegwidden standing outside the admiral's office. He approached his former senior attorney and current friend.

"I hoped to be able to do this before I left but the paperwork hit a snag," Chegwidden said. "It was a privilege, albeit some times a headache, to have you serve under me for the past 9 years. And now I have the honor of see that you receive what you most certainly deserve. You are an excellent lawyer and a fine man. It is my honour to announce your promotion to captain. Repeat after me..."

Harm repeated the oath and waited for the admiral to change his shoulder board. Instead the admiral looked to the side of the room.

"Colonel would you like the honour?" Chegwidden asked.

"Yes sir," Mac said as she approached and took the shoulder boards from her former CO and secured them to her boyfriend's shoulders.

"Congratulations Captain," Chegwidden said shaking his hand.

"Thank you sir," Harm said with a smile.

"As you were," Admiral Williams called and people began approaching to congratulate the new captain.

"There will be a wetting down at Mc Murphy's tonight at 1900," Chegwidden said, "You of course are all invited to attend."

After everybody had congratulated Harm he and Mac headed toward his office.

"How long have you known about this?" Harm asked.

"The admiral called me on Monday so I could be here," Mac said, "When she called Chegwidden to let him know he insisted on being here. It's a shame Mattie's at volleyball camp she would have loved to be here."

"We have that thing at Mc Murphy's tonight but what do you say tomorrow night we go out just the two of us and celebrate?" Harm said pulling her into his arms.

"I'd love to Harm," Mac said returning his hug, "but I have to stay late tomorrow if we still want to go to Grams' for the weekend."

"Ok," Harm said, "then we'll celebrate at Grams'"

"I've got to get back to work," Mac said, she leaned up and kissed him gently, "I'll see you at McMurphy's."

"Ok," Harm said, "I love you."

"Love you too," Mac replied as she slipped out the door.

McMurphy's 1923

Harm, Jen and Michael sat in a booth chatting,

"So commander," Jen said, "when are you going to ask her?"

"Ask who what?" Harm said feigning ignorance.

"Ask the colonel to marry you," Jen said, "and don't tell me you don't know what I'm talking about. Mattie saw the ring in your drawer when you sent her looking for your watch the other day."

"This weekend at Grams," Harm answered in hushed tones, "and you two are sworn to secrecy, understood?"

"Yes sir," Jen replied.

"Sure Harm," Michael said.

Jen noticed Mac approaching the table, still in uniform,

"I was just going to get a refill," jen said, "would you like me to get you something ma'am?"

"Thanks Jen," Mac said with a smile, "I'll have a tonic water with a twist of lime."

"Sure Ma'am," Jen said before making her way toward the bar.

"You come straight from work?" Harm asked as Mac slid into the booth next to him.

"Ya and I've got to get back there in a little while," Mac said, "we're having a bit of a crisis."

"How big of a crisis?" Harm asked, "can you still go to Grams this weekend?"

"It should be over and done with by Friday," Mac said, "if not then we'll cross that bridge when we come to it."

"They're really running you ragged eh ma'am?" Michael said.

"Michael, Jen may have to call me ma'am while I'm in uniform but you're not in the service you can call me Mac," Mac said in a tone that indicated how often she'd said it before.

"Right, sorry Mac," Michael said sheepishly.

Just then Bette Midler's 'wind beneath my wings' came on the jukebox.

"Dance with me Marine?" Harm asked.

"Of course sailor," Mac said sliding out of the booth. Harm led her to the dance floor and pulled her into his arms. Mac rested her head on his shoulder and simply swayed to the beat.

"Tired?" Harm whispered in her ear.

"a little," Mac admitted.

"Maybe you shouldn't have gone back to work so soon," Harm said.

"No," Mac said, "I needed to. I'm just not used to these 12 hour work days anymore."

"You'll get the hang of it," Harm said, "and if you really get tired there's that couch in your office."

"Harm..." mac began to protest.

"I mean it Mac," Harm said, "don't over work yourself. If you need to, take half an hour and lay down. Promise me."

"I promise," Mac said before putting her head back on Harm's chest and closing her eyes. For what seemed like hours they just stood there and swayed enjoying the feeling of the other's arms. The spell was broken when Mac's pager went off.

Mac checked the message, "I've got to get back," Mac said, "congratulations again Harm. I'm proud of you." She leaned up and kissed him, "don't wait up."

Before he could answer her she had slipped away and out the door. Harm watched her go, in just about 72 hours he was going to ask that woman to marry him. He smiled at the thought and headed back to the table where Jen and Michael were waiting.


	21. sunset at grams'

Chapter 21

Labour day weekend

Grams farm

Bellville, PA

They all, (Mac, Harm, Jen, Michael and Dammit) went up to Gram's farm that weekend. Mac's crisis at work had been resolved and she was looking forward to some time to relax after her first week back at work full time. This was the first time Michael had joined them, already Grams was treating him like part of the family.

One of the first things Grams did was pull Harm aside to talk to him.

"What is it Grams?" Harm asked, "Is something wrong?"

"Not at all," Grams replied, "Are you still thinking about getting Mattie a dog?"

"Yes," Harm said, "but I'm not sure we're up to handling a puppy right now."

"Well you know Betty Richardson down the road?" Grams asked. Harm nodded.

"She's moving into the city to live with her son," Grams continued, "And she can't take her dog with her. It's only a year or so old but it's well trained and you have that huge backyard."

"I'll think about it," Harm said, "do you mind not mentioning it to Mattie if she calls."

"Of course dear," Grams said, "now why don't you introduce me to this delightful young man Jennifer can't stop talking about."

Later that night Mac was sound asleep but Harm couldn't seem to relax enough to sleep, he was too anxious about the next night. He decided to go down to the kitchen and make himself a cup of chamomile tea. While he was waiting for the kettle to boil Gram came into the kitchen.

"I should have known you'd come down," Harm said, "You always knew when I couldn't sleep."

"Something on your mind dear?" Grams asked sitting down across from him.

"Tomorrow I'm asking Mac to marry me," Harm said, "I'm afraid I'm going to start tripping over my words."

"Just speak from your heart Harmon," Grams said, "she loves you, she'll say yes."

"Grams can I ask your opinion on something?" Harm asked.

"Of course," Grams responded.

"What would you think of having the wedding on Christmas Eve?" Harm asked, "so many bad things have happened on Christmas eve over the years I thought I good memory would do us some good."

"I think that's a wonderful idea," Grams said, "Where were you thinking of having it?"

"Well I wanted to spend Christmas here with you," Harm said, "so I thought we could have it down at St Michael's. We could have a morning wedding and a reception for lunch. That should give people enough time to get back to the city."

"Harmon," Gram said, "I know many of these people are like your family. What if we invited who ever wanted to join us for Christmas. The children could stay here so they have a real tree Christmas morning. The other could stay at the hotel and come over in the morning. I'll make a big Christmas dinner and the kids can play in the snow, building snowmen and have their snowball fights."

"That's a wonderful idea Grams but are you sure you can deal with that many people?" Harm asked.

"I always wanted a big family," Grams said, "for once before I die I'll have my wish."

"There's one other thing I wanted to talk to you about," Harm said taking a deep breath.

"You know about Mac's uncle Matt?" Harm asked.

"The one in Leavenworth," Grams said.

"Yes," Harm replied, "I've managed to pull a few strings to get him a 3 day pass for whenever the wedding is so he can walk Mac down the isle. Are you ok with that? He's going to have a guard with him all the time but if you're uncomfortable having him here than I won't have him come."

"He's not violent," Gram said, "he's in prison for stealing the declaration of independence. He's like a father to Sarah, of course he can come"

"Thanks Grams," Harm said, "don't mention Uncle Matt to Mac though. I want it to be a surprise on our wedding day. As far as she's concerned Admiral Chegwidden's walking her down the isle."

"Does the admiral know he's not walking her down the isle?" Gram asked.

"Yes Grams," Harm replied, "he helped me pull the strings. I think I should be able to get to sleep now. Good night Grams."

"Good night Harmon," Grams said.

Harm drank down the last of his tea and returned to bed.

The next night Harm and Mac took a walk through the fields after supper. They past through a small stand of oak trees and came out beside a stream. It was nearly sunset; the bank of the stream was covered in rocks worn smooth by the movement of the water. Harm sat down on a large rock and motioned for Mac to join him. She sat down between his legs and leaned back into him as they watched the sun set. On the other side of the stream was a field full of wild flowers and in the distance rolling green hills. It almost looked like a picture postcard of the Irish countryside.

Just as the sun touched the horizon and the sky was filled with shades of pink and purple Mac spoke,

"It's beautiful," she whispered almost reverently as if speaking any louder would disturb the scene in front of her.

"Not as beautiful as you," Harm whispered in her ear.

"Harm you can't honestly call me beautiful," Mac said quietly, "I'm balder than the admiral and as pale as a ghost."

"True beauty comes from the inside," Harm said, "and you are the most beautiful person I have ever known. You're smart, witty and the best friend I could ever ask for. We've been though so much together, and I want us to go through a life time more, Marry me?" Harm pulled a velvet jewelry box from his coat pocket.

"Oh yes," Mac cried, tears of joy running down her face. Harm opened the box. To Mac's surprise there nestled beside a diamond, emerald and sapphire ring were Harm's gold wings.

"Harm?" Mac asked finally turning completely around.

"I know how much you worry when I fly," Harm said, "all we've been through over the past year has taught me that life is precious. I shouldn't take risks I don't have to."

Mac put a hand on his cheek and looked him in the eyes, "Harm flying is part of who you are," she said, "Part of the man I fell in love with. You love flying, I won't let you give it up."

"I still have Sarah," Harm protested.

"You can't honestly tell me that flying a stearman is the same as flying a tomcat off a carrier," Mac said sarcastically.

"It's not, but it's better than being dead," Harm replied, "I mean what if we get married and them we have a kid. Then one day I'm out on the Henry doing my quals or maybe on an investigation and something happens. Another generation of Rabb kids grow up without a dad."

"So that's what this is about," Mac said, "Your father."

"You have to admit Mac my family's kind of cursed that way." Harm said, "I mean my grandfather never even met his son, Dad wasn't even born when he left for WWII. Dad went MIA when I was 5, he died before Sergei was born. The Rabb men have a habit of growing up fatherless."

"Harm if your family really is cursed, which it isn't, you're not going to stop it by not flying" Mac assured him, "I'm not going to let you hang up your wings. And I happen to know you are due for your quals in a couple of months and you will do them. Just make me a promise."

"Name it."

"Don't do anything stupidly heroic or stupid just to prove a theory or a point. Meaning no playing chicken with nukes and no going up in planes or with pilots you think are unstable. And if you're on the right ship I want skates as your RIO and Tuna as your wingman."

"The wingman's up to the CAG but if Skates is there, she'll be the one in my backseat I promise. And I won't do anything stupid, not when I have you and Mattie to come home to."

"Good," Mac said, "now are you going to put that ring on my finger or not?"

"Yes Ma'am," Harm said taking the ring out of the box and slipping it onto her finger.

"It's a beautiful ring Harm," Mac said admiring it in the dying light.

"Not nearly as beautiful as you will be on our wedding day," Harm said, "or right now for that matter."

"Any thoughts as to when this wedding day will be flyboy," Mac asked as they stood and began walking back to the farm house.

"You can disagree with me if you like but I was thinking of here in Bellville on Christmas eve morning," Harm said.

"So we have a happy Christmas eve memory," Mac said with a smile, "I think it's perfect."

"I talked to Grams about it last night and she's invited any of our guests that want to to stay for Christmas day." Harm said.

"I think that's great," Mac said, "AJ would love a country Christmas. All that snow to play in."

"He's not the only one who likes to play in the snow," Harm said with a grin.

"Will you ever grow up?" Mac giggled.

"Not completely," Harm said, "that what makes me such a good Dad."

"Oh I just thought of something," Mac said.

"What?" Harm asked.

"Little AJ can be our ring bearer but we don't know any little girls to be a flower girl," Mac said.

"Kate Pike has a 4 year old daughter, Harmony," Harm said, "We could ask her. I was planning on asking Kate to the wedding anyways."

"It's a good thing you've put a lot of thought into this already flyboy," Mac said, "because 4 months isn't very long to plan a wedding."

"We can do it," Harm said, "We're Batman and Robin, remember?"

"Don't you mean Butch and Sundance?" Mac asked.

"Them too," Harm smiled.

"Shall we go tell Jen and Michael the good news?" Mac asked as they approached the house.

"Well they already knew I was going to ask you," Harm said, "Mattie saw the ring in my drawer. But was can certainly tell them you accepted."

TBC


	22. wedding plans

Chapter 22

Dusk

Sept 4th

Grams' Farm

When Harm and Mac entered the house they found, Jen and Grams in the process of teaching Michael how to play rummy and Dammit and Leroy curled up at the foot of the stairs.

"No," Jen was saying, "you can only pick up a whole bunch of cards if you can use the bottom one right away."

"Arg," Michael groaned in frustration.

"Don't worry you'll catch on soon enough," Mac said from her place in the doorway.

"Mac!" Grams exclaimed, "are you trying to give an old woman a heart attack? Would you look at that!

You two are engaged!"

Jen jumped out of her chair, hugged Mac and started jumping up and down.

"Congratulations sir," Michael said shaking Harm's hand.

"Thanks Michael," Harm said with a smile.

"Congratulations Commander," Jen said giving him a hug.

"It's about time Harmon," Grams said giving her grandson a hug before moving over to give a similar hug to her future grand-daughter in law.

"Oh I've got to call Uncle Matt," Mac exclaimed breaking away from the group hug she was crushed in.

"And you should call your Mother, Harm," Grams added.

"And Sergei," Jen chimed in.

"I'll call Mom as soon as Mac finishes calling her Uncle Matt," Harm said, "but Sergei's going to have to wait until tomorrow because of the time difference."

"So sir," Jen said, "when's the wedding?"

"December 24th," Harm said, "Here in Belleville at St Michael's church. I already checked with the minister and he has an opening at 10am. Speaking of which I should call him and tell him it's a go."

December 24th?" Jen asked, "Christmas Eve? That only gives up 4 months to plan an entire wedding. We're going to need dresses, flowers, a hall, caterers, invitations, music... We'd better get started right now!"

Jen put away the deck of cards and Grams handed her a pad of paper.

Harm had to smile at her enthusiasm.

"Ok, first thing bridal party," Jen said.

"Well I can take some guesses but you'd have to ask Mac for sure," Harm replied, "the ones I know for sure are Chegwidden's walking her down the aisle, she'll have Chloe as one of her brides maids, Mattie as another. Sergei will be my best man and depending on how many bridesmaids Mac has my grooms men will be Bud, Sturgis and Keeter. Little AJ's the ring bearer and Kate Pike's daughter Harmony will be the flower girl. And I was thinking we'd get Chaplain Turner to do the ceremony."

"Ok," Jen said scribbling furiously, "Grams how many people does St Michael's hold?"

"About 100," Grams said.

"Good thing neither of us have big families," Mac said returning from her phone call and giving Harm a kiss.

"You get started on the guest list," Harm said, "I'm going to call Mom and Frank. Then I have to call the church."

"Ok Ma'am," Jen said turning to a new page, "off the top of your head who are you inviting?"

"Well Harm's parents, Grams, Sergei and Galena," Mac said, "that takes care of the blood relatives, I think unless Harm has some cousins on his mother side."

"He has two cousin and an aunt," Grams said, "but he's only close with one of his cousins. He's married with 3 children I think."

"Ok so Harm's aunt and his cousin and family," Mac continued, "the entire Roberts clan including Mike and big bud. Chegwidden, you Jen, Mattie, Chloe, Meg, Manetti, Sturgis, Alan Mattoni and family, Kate Pike and her daughter Harm didn't mention if she was married or if she had any other kids. Admiral Williams, Carolyn Imes, Mattie's dad, if that's ok with her."

"It should be," Jen said.

"Tiner, Gunny, if we can find him, Harm will want to invite Keeter, Admiral Boone, Skates and probably Tuna. Let's see people from my work, Josh, Donna, Toby, Leo, Fitzwallace, Will, maybe Charlie. The only thing with Charlie is that if he bring Zoe Bartlet we're going to have secret service all over the church. That's everybody off the top of my head. How many is that?"

"Not including dates," Jen said count up the list, "46 plus Jimmy Roberts since he'll probably sit on someone's lap."

"How many plus ones to we have?" Mac asked.

"For sure," Jen said, "25."

"That's 71," Mac said, "gives us 29 seats to play with."

"Ma'am who were you going to have in your wedding party?" Jen asked, "the commander didn't know who you wanted for brides maids."

"Chloe and Mattie for sure, Harriet will be to big, she won't want to be in the party, and I was thinking of asking you Jen and Skates."

"Don't forget to invite Terri," Harm called from the other room where he was on the phone with his Mom and Frank.

"Right," Mac said, "Teresa Coulter. And we should probably invite my replacement Lt. Colonel Samantha O'Patrick and her family. I know Harm would like Josh Pendry there, his father was Harm roommate in flight school and he used to date Josh's mom. The only problem would be getting Annie's ok. She doesn't want Josh to have any contact with Harm. But if you can try to find her we can always give it a shot."

"Yes ma'am." Jen said, "speaking of exes are we going to invite yours and the commanders exes?"

"Well the only ones of mine that are still alive are Mic and John Farrow," Mac said, "Mic left me because he knew I was in love with Harm. Harm doesn't like him to much though, that one might have to be

discussed. And Harm doesn't like John much more than he likes Mic. As I said Annie won't come, Jordan and Diane are dead, we'll invite Bobbi Latham although technically she wasn't a girlfriend but she is a good friend to both of us. I don't know about Renee, you'll have to ask Harm. That's all I can think of right now."

"Ok so lets figure out what we have to do over the next few weeks," Jen said, turning to a new sheet of paper.

"Invitations will have to be first priority," Grams said, "people need notice for this kind of event."

"We'll need a hall, caterers and flowers," Jen said, "it sounds like the Commander already booked the church."

"Dresses," Grams added, "you can't have a wedding without dresses."

"Music," Michael said, "kind of hard to have a first dance if you don't at least have a DJ."

Harm came back into the room then,

"What are we doing?" he asked.

"Making a list of things that have to be done in the next few weeks," Jen replied.

"Well then you'd better add buy dog food on there," Harm said casually.

"Sir we bought a new bag of dog food for Dammit last week," Jen said. The dog's ears perked up at the sound of her name.

"The dog food's not for her," Harm said, "it's for Hawkeye."

"Who's Hawkeye?" Mac asked.

"Mrs. Richardson's dog," Harm said, "she's moving in with her son and can't take the dog with her. He's about a year old and well trained."

"remember I told Mattie I'd think about getting her a dog," Harm said, "well this is perfect, we don't have to deal with a puppy, he's already trained and we can bring him back with us as a surprise."

"What kind of dog is he?" Mac asked.

"A German shepherd," Grams said, "you'll love him. I'll take you over to meet him after church tomorrow."

"You're serious," Mac said, "you're really going to get her a dog."

"I'm really getting her a dog," Harm said, "sort of a reward for making it through NJROTC orientation camp and a thank you for all the help she was this summer."

"I think that's a great idea sir," Jen said, "I know she's been missing playing with Dammit."

"Well with that settled," Grams said, "I suggest we get down to work planning this wedding."

The group sat down and began planning a long awaited wedding.

The end.

Look for sequels and vignettes coming soon.


End file.
